The Eyes Of Harmony
by KJ1111
Summary: It seemed strange that the TARDIS wanted him to meet this strange girl, even stranger that instead of having one Song he had two. A River and a Harmony, but which was to stay? That and her golden locket which he couldn't look at. But Harmony, a Song for the ages. The girl was loud but quiet, for every Song has it's Silence. Every Doctor had his patient, and every River has a Pond.
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Doctor Who

Chapter One:

The Doctor whizzed around the console pulling levers, and flicking switches. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket with a cream button down shirt, with a maroon bow tie, navy blue trousers which were rolled up past his ankles showing the tops of black work boots. His jacket kept flapping back as he moved revealing suspenders holding his trousers up, his hair was floppy and his fringe kept falling in front of his eyes, which he would push back annoyed.

"What are you!" He cried as the central column of the room started to wheeze and sent the Doctor whirling through the room roughly, the room was large and circular with a huge platform in the middle with steps leading up at each side and huge columns sprouting up to the ceiling. It was the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and was probably very angry as the huge glass center was falling and rising quickly and was sending the Doctor all over the room.

"What-_thump_-is_-thump_-wrong-_thump_-with-_thump_-you!" He shouted as the TARDIS sent him straight into the wall.

The TARDIS swung around again, and the doors flew open and through them the Doctor saw Earth looming ahead.

"Oh please don't crash!" The Doctor cried as the TARDIS jolted to the left and then the right. "What is wrong with you?" He muttered as he slowly climbed to his feet holding onto the side of the TARDIS for life.

The TARDIS phased again and the Doctor saw that he had jumped to above England.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" He asked as he fell and grabbed hold of the railing that surrounded the main console.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS doors swing open again and a thud from something heavy falling on the floor.

"What the-?!" A light voice exclaimed as the TARDIS shook again. "Hello?!"

It was feminine, he could tell from the loud shriek that followed as the TARDIS started to spit electrical sparks.

"Hello!" The Doctor called back as he grasped the the metal railing that circled the main console, his voice was dull and lacked any of the joy and happiness that it once had.

"Who're you? Where am I?" The voice was young defiant, with a hint of fear mixed in.

"I'm nobody forget I ever existed and leave. Immediately, my machines a bit, well... Angry!" He yelled, trying to ignore the thrill of a human falling into his machine.

"Uh, I would but the door's gone!" The Doctor spun around to splutter as the girl, was right the space where the door normally was had disappeared leaving only a dark orange wall in its place. "Now what?"

The Doctor turned to look at the girl for the first time since she had landed in his TARDIS(damn that thrill), and to be truthful he expected someone older.

She was indeed young for a human, but as he was over a thousand years old even the old humans looked young for him, her light brown hair was spread out over her shoulders slightly wild, it was so long it reached the very edge of her back. Her clothes were light, a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a back pack slung over her shoulder and a golden necklace lay on her neck, half covered by the blue shirt.

"I don't know, she's changing and I got stuck inside." He waved his hands through the air as he started to pace up and down the glass floor, not noticing as the girl climbed up the small set of stairs that led to where he was pacing.

She was still looking around the room in something that was akin to wonder and amazement.

"What is this place?" The girl asked as she ran a hand over the typewriter that set the coordinates, if he was lucky.

"It's..." The Doctor sighed knowing he was stuck on his path, there was no other alternative. "It's my TARDIS. Yes it's bigger on the inside."

"What?!" She spun around to stare at him incredulously, and her bag hit the controls sending the room into flashing red lights as a warning started to flash on the screen. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know!" The Doctor jumped towards her and pulled her back just as the screen exploded into the air, the tossing and turning of the TARDIS spreading it everywhere in sight. "She's temperamental right now."

"What does TARDIS stand for? And what do you mean it's bigger on the inside?" The girl asked, as the room settled once again, her bag swinging dangerously from where it had half slid down her arm.

"I forgot you haven't seen it from the outside... It's hard to explain, I'll show you when we get the door back okay?" He wearily started to walk towards the lower section of the room, noting that after a quick glance around the room the girl followed.

"If we can get out..." She whispered, sending glares at where the doors should have been.

"Of course we can! Trust me, if there's one thing I know it's the TARDIS!" The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and oblivious to the looks he was getting starting to scan the various wires and machines that were attached to the center column.

"Are you going to tell me what that is, or should I keep guessing?" The girl asked, with a slight sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Depends." The Doctor answered nonchalantly, as he located small pulse of energy that really shouldn't be in the TARDIS, and set of in hopes of locating it.

"On what? How good my guesses are?" She scoffed, but when the Doctor nodded as he moved a pile of wires away from a small red bleeping box, she angrily continued. "Well I mean it's obviously not human, in fact this entire place defiantly isn't human. It could be I dunno a laser-no sonic... something?"

The Doctor chuckled, as he opened the red box and caught a look of a metallic face before the screen went black. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver, not laser. Never laser." He shivered as he picked the box up and carried it back to the control panel, the girl following as he did.

"What's wrong with lasers? I used a laser and a mirror once to stop people from entering my room, less they face the consequences." The girl chuckled, as she sat down on the cream chair watching as the Doctor started to attach wires to the box.

"What consequences?" He asked, as he plugged in a red wire to a purple wire that was attached to a green one.

"It was different each week, it'd either be a bucket of ice cold water, a bucket of slime and feathers and one time dog poop I scooped up from the park. Grandma was _not_ happy, I was grounded for an entire month." She laughed, a carefree laugh that the Doctor couldn't help but join in.

The Doctor however couldn't laugh for very long, as the screen on the red box had turned on but only showing a black screen.

"What is that?" She asked standing next to him, a scared look on her face.

"It's where we are." He answered, sadly.

"What? But that wasn't where I was! I was walking home from the shop!" Her voice had turned hysterical, and the Doctor quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook gently.

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, that means it can travel through space and time. Wherever we are now, don't worry I've been flying this ship for over eight hundred years, if I don't know what I'm doing then nobody does." As he spoke the ship started to rock slightly, as though it too was trying to calm the girl. "Now I still don't know your name, so how about I introduce myself? I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" She smiled, tears still in her eyes, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"That's the question. So you know who I am, who're you?" The Doctor, often asked that question knew exactly what to do to distract whoever asked it.

"Harmony Song, I'm fifteen and I live in London, England, Earth." Harmony(such a nice name) answered, her eyes started to dart across the room. "Hang on, if were in space, then why aren't there any stars? I mean surely there are stars in space."

"Ah well I wasn't exactly telling the whole truth when I said we'd moved. I mean we have moved through time, just not space." The Doctor said sheepishly, as he started to walk around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers as he did.

"Okay so when are we?" Harmony asked, as she started to breath normally.

"Around a hundred billion trillion years into the future. Also know as the end of the universe. Funny actually, I wanted to be alone." He remarked sadly, before he went into full maniac Doctor mode and started to run around the console, the main glass cylinder started to rise and fall slowly at first, but soon picked up speed as a huge groaning sound started to fill the room.

"What's happening?!" Harmony shouted as the room started to spin, she fell grabbing the railing as she did and her bag fell of her shoulder and went flying towards the wall.

"I'm taking us away from certain doom, don't worry I've done this hundreds of times." The Doctor laughed as Harmony shrieked, and she too started to laugh loudly.

It took ten minutes but certain enough the red box's screen started to show stars after a brief moment of a metallic face, that neither Harmony nor the Doctor saw.

"So now where are we? Or when are we? 'Cause if we've gone from the end of the universe to the other end then... I will kill you." Harmony left the safety of grasping the rail, and wobbled slightly when she started to walk.

The Doctor chuckled lightly before flicking a small blue switch, and nodded towards the newly appeared doors. "I don't doubt that, but before you do go look outside."

"Okay, but if it's a brick wall then you're an idiot." Harmony rolled her neck slightly, and a loud crack rang through the air. "Ouch."

Slowly but surely, Harmony made her way towards the doors and with a deep breath she pulled them open. "Oh my god."

Earth spun slowly beneath her, and a canopy of stars above took her breath away as she watched the moon slowly rise.

"Is that real? I mean that's really real? Not just a simulation, or a screen, that's actually right there and there are people down there?" She started to breath quickly as her eyes raked the spinning globe.

"Yes, that's really real and actually there." The Doctor chuckled lightly as he walked up behind her, in one hand her bag. "Here."

Harmony took it from him with a grateful nod, her mind to preoccupied with the planet below. "All my life I wanted to see this, I used to watch the stars at night hoping that one day I could... Well be here. Not here exactly obviously, I didn't know you existed back then, but still... How many people dream of seeing this? Earth in the sky instead of the sun. I mean I'm only here because I went to the shop this morning for some milk, and took a shortcut through an alleyway. Now look at me!" She giggled for a moment, before her eyes caught the moon. "How am I breathing? There isn't any air in space, there isn't any gravity either. Is the TARDIS giving us air? Does it have it's own Artificial Gravity?"

"Yes _she_ does, the TARDIS has its own Gravity and Air. I just extended it. Now it appears I owe you." The Doctor smothered a grin as Harmony turned to him, confusion clearly evident on her face.

"Why? I'm the one that went all panicky, you calmed me down. Thanks for that by the way, I babble when I get nervous or scared. Not unless I'm terrified like when I watched Jaws, alone in a hut by the sea. We were on holiday, and my grandparents were out at the local restaurant and I was left alone. It was their anniversary." She started to wring her hands, undoubtedly nervous.

"You showed me why I do what I do. Now in order of payment-"

"You don't have to pay me! I'm okay for money, my family aren't bad for that sort of thing." Harmony interrupted him immediately, a faint blush slowly spread across her face.

"I'm not going to give you money. I was going to offer you a trip to anywhere anywhen but if you don't want to, then it's your life. I'll just drop you off where you got on. The TARDIS has a log of everywhere it's been in the past year." The Doctor sighed sadly, and turned slowly towards the console.

"Wait!" Harmony grabbed his hand and spun him around, giving him a tight hug before she stepped back her blush more prominent. "I would love to travel with you. Even if it's to somewhere I've already been! Not that I can Time Travel on my own 'cause I can't obviously, us humans haven't invented it yet. But-" She took a glance at the moon again before she answered. "My life wouldn't be the same if I said, just take me back home. I mean how many people get the chance to travel through time and space? It would be my honor to travel with you, even if I only get to do it once."

"So you want to come with me? For just one trip though. I could show you the shining world of Medulla Grandiose, it has purple rain and red clouds." At Harmony's nod the Doctor swung her around in a hug before running back to the console, a grin on his face.

"No more crashing?" Harmony asked as she walked up the stairs, her hands enclosed around the small locket that was attached to her necklace.

"Well I can't promise that, but what I can promise is ice cream that can turn into any flavor you want." The Doctor laughed as the TARDIS rocked, his hand missing the blue stabilizers completely.

"And candy floss?" Harmony said as she fell backwards onto the rail, she too had grin.

"I can give you blue and green candy floss!" The Doctor finished flying the TARDIS with a twirl, and grabbed Harmony's hand. "Now are you ready for purple rain, red clouds, and blue and green ice cream?"

"Yup, but won't I look out of place? I mean on a alien world, I'll be the only human won't I?" Harmony frowned, her brown eyes the Doctor noted, had a tint of blue in them.

"And I'll be the only Time Lord, so we'll be outsiders together. Deal?" The Doctor didn't seem to notice the start she gave when she heard the words 'Time Lord'.

"You're an alien? I guess I should have know... Okay deal." They shook hands, before the Doctor turned quickly and raced down the stairs, he almost didn't hear what she whispered. "I just hope we don't have to run."

**Hi this is the new updated version of the story, I'm not dead don't worry. I just had a huge writers block that is now over. I just didn't like the old version so here's the new one. Please review even if you didn't like it, reviews help me get better.**


	2. The Fesitval Of Medulla Grandiose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Medulla Grandiose

The Doctor grabbed Harmony's hand pulling her with him as he reached the doors. "Do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I'll do it. After all, how many chances am I going to get?" With a deep breath she stepped forward, letting go of his hand as she did, and pulled open the doors stepping out as she did.

It was beautiful, a blue grass reached her knees and a glistening blue sky darker than Earths. True to his word, there were red clouds that seemed to stretch on forever and a short distance away what appeared to be a carnival, music and laughter drifting back towards the TARDIS.

"It's the year 3540, and Medulla Grandiose is in it's seventh annual festival, since the defeat of the Aquino's several years ago. That, is the grand camp sort of the main festival ground. Free for all, as long as you've got permission to be here." The Doctor swung an arm over Harmony's shoulders and pulled her along as he walked towards the carnival.

"But we haven't got permission, all we've got is- Oh my god!" She had looked back and saw the TARDIS there, in all its blue box glory,

"I told you it was bigger on the inside." The Doctor gently tugged on her arm and the carried on walking.

"But, how? I mean it's just a blue box, not a massive space ship!" Harmony cried, her arms gesturing wildly.

"It's trans-dimensional. Its just bigger on the inside, and please leave it at that." The Doctor chuckled slightly as Harmony sent him a fake glare, before turning his attention back to the festival.

"So how are we going to get in? I'm pretty sure you didn't ask the lead carnival person if we could come, when you didn't know I was going to fall into your blue box space ship." She nodded towards the carnival before looking up at the sky. "I can't believe its real, I mean red clouds! They're awesome!"

"Well, I didn't book for us in advance because well, I didn't know we were coming, but I can still get us in." The Doctor smiled as he watched a guard dressed in purple and red approached them, a long blue baton at his side.

"But how?" Harmony whispered as the guard reached them, his skin was a deep red and he hand scales up and down his arms.

"By Order Of Malaqui The Fifth I proclaim that you show me a form of identification, that has the royal seal of Malaqui The Fifth." His voice was squeaky, and his eyes were a rich green.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Harmony. Here's our seal." The Doctor quickly flashed the physic paper, noting that Harmony was in a fit of giggles.

"Very well my Lord and Lady, please enjoy the festivities. Oh, and please do not pick the Mazici's they are endangered this time of year." He bowed deeply before walking back to his post, sending a quick glare at Harmony who was still giggling.

"He sure does like Malaqui The Fifth doesn't he? I mean you can hear the capitols, who is he? Malaqui The Fifth? He sounds like a great warrior." Harmony said, once she'd calmed down.

"That's because he is a great warrior, he won the war and was proclaimed heir by the old king. They wouldn't have won without him, he killed the leader of the other side saving millions in the process. Oh I love an Ood!" They had reached the festival ground, and there certainly was a lot of aliens there.

There was small red ones with spikes, tall green ones, and more red ones like the guard. Then there were blue spiked aliens, with Ood trailing behind many.

"What is an Ood? They look like they've eaten spaghetti and got it everywhere." Harmony took a glance at a nearby blue spiky alien, and was met with a snarl. "What are the blue ones? They don't look very friendly."

"Who are the blue ones you mean, they are people too. I don't know, I think they might be related to the Zocci and the Vinvocci, as there are quite a few of them here as well.

"Who're the Vinvocci and the Zocci?" She asked, laughing slightly as a large green spiked alien fell over into a pile of orange mud.

"The Vinvocci are the green ones, and the Zocci are red. Now, I do believe I promised you ice cream and candy floss." The Doctor pulled her over to a stall, an Ood was stood inside with a plastic mask covering the red tentacles that hung from its face.

"What would Sir and Madam like?" He held up a small white glass ball which lit up as he spoke.

"Two Mali's please. Thanks!" The Doctor watched with the fascination of a five year old, as the Ood made two rather large scoops of green and blue candy floss.

"Okay what was that thing you showed the guard? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not a Lady on this planet." Harmony asked as they returned to walking down the main street, and hesitantly she eat a small piece of the floss. "Ooh, blueberry!"

"Technically not blueberry, although they do taste similar." The Doctor remarked after tasting his own, he pulled a small face before chewing. "It's my Physic Paper, it shows whatever I want. Unless you're a genius, then it just looks like a blank piece of paper. It didn't work on Shakespeare let me tell you, oh didn't he flirt."

"You met Shakespeare? The Shakespeare?! I've always wanted to meet him, in my favorite plays Shakespeare beats all others. I used to go down to the local theater on Sundays and watch the plays. I haven't done that in years. I changed, I guess." Harmony trailed off as she took another mouthful, getting used to the slightly bitter taste.

"What was your favorite quote?" The Doctor asked, a sad smile on his face.

Harmony stopped walking, the Doctor stopping too, she looked up to the sky a haunted look in her eyes. "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."

"A hard thing to do, for anyone." The Doctor remarked, he pretended not to notice the tear that slid down her face, but nevertheless brushed it from her cheek. "Come on, they've got a puppet show over here! The tale of Malaqui The Fifth, and his defeat of Xylon The Unworthy."

"Okay. So now that I've told you something about me, how about you tell me something about you? I mean if you are an alien, which I'll need some solid proof to believe, what type?" Harmony switched almost instantly, from sad to happy.

"Time Lord. I'm a Time Lord. You humans are based off us." The Doctor smiled again, gently tugging on her arm and together they started walking again.

"Time Lord eh? I guess that explains the whole time traveler thing. How old are you? I'm fifteen and three quarters, and yeah I know I look older." Harmony sighed slightly, glancing up at the sky again.

"I thought you were at least twenty, and well I'm one thousand three hundred and sixty. Give or take a few years. You can't really keep a calender when you don't know what year you're in." The Doctor chuckled slightly at the wide eyed stare Harmony gave him, before noticing they'd reached the puppet show. "Now come on, the next shows on in a minute.

"But I won't understand a single thing going on!" She complained loudly, gaining a few glares from the blue spiky aliens.

"I'll translate. Two tickets please." The Doctor added to the attendant who had approached the moment they had entered the tent.

"Wait a minute, how am I understanding what they're saying? I don't know any alien languages, all I know is Italian and a bit of Chinese! My grandfather was Italian, he kinda insisted I learnt it." Harmony spoke with a shrug as they took their places on a purple bench towards the front of the stage.

"It's the TARDIS, she gives you a telepathic understanding of any languages you come across. Right now you are speaking an alien language." The Doctor explained, he was rocking slightly in anticipation unknowingly mirroring a small green spiked alien that looked to be around five.

"Your ship is in my head? And you didn't think to ask me? It's nice to know you value my opinion." Harmony whispered angrily as the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up, a small smile appeared on her face before she schooled it back into a neutral expression.

**Yes I know it's shorter than usual but please remember, more will be coming next time.**


	3. Alien Coffee

Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Alien Coffee

Clapping loudly as the puppet show finished, the Doctor let out a cheer.

"That was brilliant! Did you see that Harmony? It was one man doing thirteen different puppets! I mean sure he has fourteen tentacles, but still! The voices were brilliant, I thought it was at least five people controlling the puppets. What did you think Harmony? Harmony? He turned to look at her, and was met with the sight of her slouched her head rolled back, a light snore emitting from her nose. "I'm guessing you didn't get past the first act." Gently he prodded her with a finger, and when she didn't respond he prodded a bit harder.

Five times he prodded her, each time a tad harder, before she awoke limbs flying. "What- Where- Doctor?" Harmony looked at him, sleep half covering her eyes and her hair had gone haywire. "Did I fall asleep? 'Cause I don't see Rupert Grint asking me to be his Hermione. Or Ron asking me to be his Emma. One or the other, did the puppet show end? Oh... Good it was boring. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've got some blue candy floss in your hair. I'll get it." He gently plucked the offending piece of alien candy from her, grinning as she blushed. "So you want to go eat?"

"Yeah sure, let me just get my bag." With a sigh Harmony stood up, stretching as she did and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Like Hank Marvin." The Doctor burst out into giggles, not noticing the glare Harmony was sending him.

As they walked outside into the cool air, Harmony shoved him slightly, sending him into a pile of orange mud. Still laughing the Doctor got a mouthful of it, and that sent Harmony even further into a fit of giggles. The Doctor stood up and, glaring at Harmony, bent low as though he were hurt.

"Are you okay? I didn't think that it might hurt Time Lord- Oof!" She stumbled backwards, as a ball of mud was flung into her stomach, the imprints of the Doctor's hands still ingrained. "Oh you're gonna pay for that."

Harmony retaliated by flinging two rather large scoops at the Doctor, turning his jacket orange coloured, they ran up the street towards the TARDIS, not even noticing when it started to rain, making the muddy slope harder terrain to climb. The Doctor had the unfortunate pleasure of skidding on the mud and fell face first into the mud, leaving Harmony to stick a large clump of mud down his shirt.

With a shriek of anger and disgust, he started to pat down the inside of the top trying to get the remnants of the mud out. Harmony, however, was too busy laughing at his expense, so she didn't see him as he sneaked up. He had in his left hand a huge ball of the orange mud, and with his right hand he pulled her forwards and pushed the mud down the front of her top. Screaming, Harmony pushed him forwards, but she slipped on the mud, sending them both sprawling onto the floor covering anywhere that hadn't been covered in mud, now was caked.

"That was twice as fun as the puppet show." The Doctor spluttered in between gasps for air. This sent Harmony into another burst of laughter, and he couldn't help but join in, her laughter seemed to be contagious.

They lay there, how long he didn't know, simply staring at the red cloud filled sky. For Harmony, it was a moment to realize that she was on an alien planet, with an alien, covered in alien mud _and_ alienrain, looking up at an alien sky covered in alien clouds. For the Doctor, it was a moment of terrible sadness and great happiness.

"Hey Doctor, I know you said one trip and everything..." She trailed off, still slightly out of breath, leaving the Doctor to wonder what she wanted. He couldn't take on another full time companion, not after Manhattan. "But I could really, really, use a shower and some food. Clean clothes wouldn't be too much of a stretch would it? It's just if I turn up at my house looking like this, I'll get grounded for so long it'll be the year three thousand before I'm let out."

The Doctor was silent for a moment before a loud chuckle emitted from his throat. "I think I can manage a shower, clothes and food. When do you want to get up?"

"Give me a few moments. It's just... You know when I told you I used to look up at the stars?" At the Doctor's nod she continued, and a small tear dripped from the corner of her eye, mixing with the orange mud on her cheek. "I used to look with my Grandfather. Every night, without fail, we'd go to the cliff near our house and just look up. For hours we'd lie there, just staring up at the stars. He always said I'd travel them, but I thought he was just joking. But now..." Harmony inhaled deeply, and the Doctor knew she was near tears. "After he died I could never look up anymore, it felt like I was betraying him somehow. But now here I am, on one of the stars I used to look at. It doesn't feel like I'm betraying him, it feels as though... I'm honoring him. If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, not too many people look up nowadays." The Doctor spoke quietly, slowly his hand snaked across the ground before it found Harmony's, and the moment his fingers brushed hers she grasped it like a lifeline.

"Thank you Doctor, for the whole traveling the space and time thing. I don't think I'll forget this in a long, long time." Harmony said gratefully, a small smile etched on her face.

It had stopped raining by the time they stood up and trailed into the TARDIS, mud dripping behind them as they walked. The Doctor worked in silence as he maneuvered the blue box away, and into orbit around a distant sun.

"Hey Doctor, can I go get that shower now? Some of this mud is starting to dry, and it's more than a little uncomfortable." Harmony walked into his path, clutching her bag with fierceness he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah sure, I'll come and show you the kitchen when you're done. Don't worry about getting lost the TARDIS will show you the way." The Doctor smiled at her back, as she climbed the stairs, his thoughts however never strayed far from a different Song when he changed.

* * *

"Thanks, it's just how I like it." Harmony had met up with the Doctor once again in the console room, and he had showed her the way to the kitchens, why she didn't know, making her coffee and himself tea. "I figured you for the tea type, you're far to hyper without coffee."

The Doctor grinned at her words, and plucked a full box of Jammie Dodgers from the cupboard, before he returned to the table and took his place opposite Harmony. "Want one?"

"Yeah sure, are they the ones with custard in? They're my favorite." Harmony took a Jammie Dodger from the box, quickly biting into it and chewing.

"They have Jammie Dodgers, with custard in?" The Doctor whispered in astonished silence. To have Jammie Dodgers, with custard was... "Where can I find these Jammie and Custard Dodgers?"

"Anywhere that sells biscuits, I was a bit reluctant to try them at first but they really are delicious!" Harmony took a sip of her coffee, before dunking the Dodger in it and greedily eating the soggy biscuit.

"That's disgusting." The Doctor almost turn green, watching her dunk Jammie Dodgers _in_ coffee.

"What? Try it, although try it in your tea, I'm okay with sharing a table with you but not a cup!" Harmony warned as she saw the hand holding his Dodger edge towards her mug.

"Okay, but I did want to ask you something." The Doctor ate another Jammie Dodger, choking slightly when he forgot to chew.

"What?" Harmony tilted her head to the side, like a dog.

"Finish your coffee and I'll show you." The Doctor answered mysteriously, a strange twinkle in his eye that had been missing for quite some time.

"Fine." She grumbled, munching on a Jammie Dodger which she had stole from the Doctor's box.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Harmony asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No." The Doctor answered, for what probably was the hundredth time. "Now this is the final set of stairs, so walk carefully."

"Yes Doctor." She intoned in a voice which told him all to clearly, about what she thought of his surprise.

"Here we are, now open your eyes and step forward." The Doctor instructed from behind her.

Harmony did as he said, she opened her eyes and stepped forward. She was almost blinded by what she saw.

**Hi, I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and the guest who reviewed. You made my day.**

**KJ**


	4. The Crystal Clear Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

The Crystal Clear Beginning

It was blinding, the sun glinted of every surface and the huge cliff face they was in front of, really wasn't helping. The floor was jagged and uneven, it too was crystal although the shade of where the TARDIS had landed provided her with some comfort.

"This is the world of Crsa, it's sacred due to fact its made out of crystals. Do you want to go exploring?" The Doctor leaned next to her on the door frame of the TARDIS, fixing the straightness of his bow tie, a lop sided grin on his face.

"Hell yes." Harmony answered, her eyes slowly adjusting the brightness.

* * *

"Look, no offense to you or your ship, but this got boring when we got lost." Harmony's voice echoed up the hill they were currently climbing, startling some crystal birds who flew of into the distance.

"We are not lost!" The Doctor protested, they had replayed this conversation every time they entered a new area he hadn't seen before.

"Then were are we? 'Cause I don't see the TARDIS anywhere in sight, and it's blue colour would stand out against all this crystal!" She pointed out, and sure enough the only thing they could see for miles and miles was crystal grass, crystal trees, crystal animals and on one occasion a crystal lake.

"We are not lost! We're just off track. Anyway we're nearly there now." The Doctor pointed ahead, and Harmony caught a glimpse of a golden ring on his finger, before the hand dropped.

"Nearly where?" She asked, panting as they reached the top of the hill.

"The Waterfall Of Crsa, it's supposed to show you your soul." He turned and grinned at her, before walking up to what must be the waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Harmony breathed, looking up at the huge crystal wall. She reached to where the Doctor was standing, before looking at the reflection the waterfall showed her.

Her body, or her soul, was a mixture of gold wisps that seemed to form her, and her hair fanned out behind blown by a phantom wind. She was wearing golden robes, and her eyes were pure black, the type that seemed to burrow deep into your unconscious mind and stay there until you slept.

"Is my soul okay? It looks like there's, something wrong with it. Why are my eyes black? My eyes are a bluer brown, not pure black." Hesitantly she reached out a hand, and her reflection copied her, their hands meeting on the cold crystal.

"It just means that your soul is pure, untainted. Your soul in itself, is well... You just traveled through time and space it's going to change you." The Doctor explained as he walked behind her, and rested his hands on her shoulder. "Not in a bad way, just different. It means you've come to accept that you are different, and that you've traveled through time and space. Not many can understand the true meaning of that, I know it took me a long time to understand."

"Understand, there is nothing to understand. When you travel to the future, everyone you know, even yourself, are dead. When you travel to the past, you're not even born. There are over six billion people on planet Earth in my time, right now they're all dead. Every single one of them, dead. It's why I wanted a minute on Medulla to just look up, because if I act like this is perfectly normal then... I'm not honoring the dead. My Grandma would have a fit if she saw me now, telling my life secrets to a man I barely know." Harmony slowly ran her fingers over her reflection, a small sad smile was shared between them, the Doctor behind had a much larger smile, though it too was sad. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" The Doctor asked confused, removing his right hand from her shoulder as he started to dig through his jacket pocket, for what he didn't know.

She sighed sadly, before removing her hand from the waterfall. "Do you have anyone you miss? When you travel, isn't there anyone who can't come with you all the time?"

"Uh..." The Doctor's hand enclosed around the small metal key he had found in his pocket, his brow wrinkled in even more confusion. "I guess yes, there is one person I would like to travel with me more, but it's complicated."

"It always is." Harmony's gaze flickered from her own soul to the Doctor's and gasped at what she saw. "Doctor, why is your soul flickering like that?"

The Doctor looked up at his reflection, and hung his head momentarily. "Time Lord's have this trick when we die, we don't actually die. We regenerate, changing our body, our face. That's why my soul is flickering. It's showing every time I've regenerated."

"Oh. You Time Lords are weird. Can we go now, it's kinda morbid. To know what your soul looks like. It's like it's a forbidden secret that you must never, ever know." Harmony started to turn away before another thing caught her eye. "Why is your soul black? Shouldn't it be like mine, gold?"

"I've been time traveling for over a thousand years. It changes a man. Come on, lets go." The Doctor simply turned from the mirror and walked down the hill, noting the Harmony was still at his side. "I want to show you something else, but we need to find the TARDIS to do that."

They walked in companionable silence, for at least an hour before the saw the small blue dot of the TARDIS in the far distance. When the did see it their speed increased, and when they were halfway there Harmony's voice interrupted the quiet.

"My name isn't Harmony you know." She started to walk slowly, and was behind the Doctor when she spoke.

"Then what is it? And why did you tell me that is was Harmony?" The Doctor turned to look at her, a strange look on his face.

"Because my birth name is... Harmonica. My birth name is Harmonica Song, barring the middle names that I am not telling you. But don't whatever you do, call me Harmonica, or Monica. I hate the name Monica, I mean Monica Song? That sounds stupid." Harmony groaned as the Doctor chuckled under his breath, they were nearing the TARDIS now and the Doctor had a nervous look on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you're walking to your death."

"I probably am, wait." They both stopped and Harmony turned to look at the Doctor, a confused expression on her face. "If your name is Harmonica Song, then your initials would be HMS! You're a ship!"

"Oh shut up." She grumbled as the Doctor burst out laughing, although she did have a small smile.

* * *

"Tea?" The Doctor asked as the climbed up to the console, he had just finished flying the ship away from Crsa and they were both now lounging against the metal railing that surrounded the control panel.

"Yeah sure." Harmony nodded, her eyes were raking the console taking in the many strange and odd the things that were attached.

"Okay, I won't be long the kitchen isn't that far from here." The Doctor sped off, although he didn't go very far, she could hear him bustling around.

"Hey Doctor, where are we?!" Harmony called as a rather loud bang emitted from the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Open the doors and stick your head out, the TARDIS has a bubble of air surrounding it, especially when in mid flight!" He called back, followed by a cloud of black smoke that seemed to be lethal.

Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, Harmony climbed down the steps and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the nothing. There was no stars, no suns, no planet, no moons, no nothing. Just endless blackness, carrying on forever far beyond the horizon. There wasn't even a horizon, just the dark. But slowly shapes started to form, rocks and dust, light and dark, and strange clouds of elements that seemed to flicker. Slowly, Harmony sat down on the floor, her legs swinging out of the TARDIS.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The beginning of the Universe. I don't know why she took us here." The Doctor had sneaked up on her, now sat next to her with two mugs of steaming hot tea clutched in his hands. "I didn't know what you took, so I just added milk and three sugars. Like me."

Nodding Harmony took it from him, sipping it before putting it on the floor next to her. "Thanks, no one ever makes it with three sugars unless you ask. So the TARDIS took us here? I thought you set us into orbit around some far distant planet that had some sort of tourist attraction, that you tell me about whilst we drank. Nice tea, not too strong, not too weak."

"I've got a degree in tea making." The Doctor answered in a serious tone, there was silence for a few moments before they both burst out laughing.

Sobering up, Harmony took another sip of her tea as she looked around the environment. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing the Universe form. Some of those dust clouds are the sun. Can you imagine that? The sun isn't even formed yet. None of them are. This morning I woke up and went to the shop, we'd ran out of milk and well Robert is a drama queen without his morning coffee. Look at me! I'm sat here, on a space ship that's bigger on the inside, can travel through time, next to a Time Lord that's over one thousand years old, watching the Universe form. If I'd have let someone else go to the shop this morning, I'd be back home in a orphanage. If my family could see me now."

"I wanted to ask you something. But, I need to ask you something else first." The Doctor quickly drank from his cup, draining it in a few seconds.

"What?" Harmony turned to look at him, grinning in a way that he'd never seen before.

"If you could change anything in all of time what would you change?" He asked, smiling when she sent him a confused look.

Harmony was silent for ten whole minutes before she spoke, her voice was quiet but loud against the silence of the room. "Nothing."

"What?!" Out of all the words he'd been expecting, _that_ was not one of them.

"The only things I could change would be in my past, no future involved, and if I did that then I would change. Everybody dies, if I change something so that someone won't be shot I'd just be preventing the inevitable. When I was a kid I always wanted my parents to be with me, but if they were with me then I wouldn't be with my grandparents and I wouldn't change those years for anything. So in response to your question Doctor, I would change nothing."

The Doctor was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Would you like to be my Companion?"

Harmony started to choke on her tea, causing the Doctor to pat her on the back before the coughing fit subsided. "What?"

"My Companion, it means would you like to travel with me, on here." The Doctor gestured around the huge room, and then nodded at the forming Universe in front of them. "Travel through time and space, with me. What do you think?"

"I'm not even sixteen yet Doctor, so I'd have to be your Assistant Companion until I turn eighteen. Is that okay?" Harmony smiled, her brilliant white teeth glinting in the light.

"Very well then Miss Song, where and when would you like to go first?"

* * *

**Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Now River Song will be in the fanfiction, and with the summary I'm guessing you already knew that. I will have various people in this fanfic, and I'll add them when their introductory chapter is posted. Apart from Luke Smith, because he's not on the database. Now I just want to thank Zylia Gregorvitch for reviewing, I meant to put this up tomorrow but your review made me far too happy to just sit here and twaddle my thumbs. The next one will be up tomorrow, 'cause I'm on a roll. If you have any ideas PM me, and if I like them I'll put them in. Thanks!**

**KJ**


	5. Orphans Are Never Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Orphans Are Never Alone

"Nowhere, at least not right now. I just want to sit here, drink my tea and watch the Universe begin. Then we can go on an adventure, not a minute too soon or a second after. You can tell me more about your self. Are there any other Time Lords or, is it a name you gave yourself?" Harmony brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before taking another sip of her tea.

"It's just me now, all the others are gone. Well, there's River but she's only a Time Lord because, well you don't need to know why she's a Time Lord." The Doctor blushed heavily, and fiddled with his bow tie.

"What? Oh come on, you can tell me anything. It can't be that bad." Harmony giggled, as the Doctor blushed even harder, the redness of he his cheeks almost matching the colour of his bow tie.

"Well, her parent used to be my Companions, they traveled with me like you're doing now. But they were here on their wedding night, and well River's only a Time Lord because she 'began' in the Time Vortex." He didn't know why he was telling Harmony about River, but the more he talked the more he felt better.

"You mean to tell me, that your lady friend was conceived on this very ship? Oh this is too good!" Harmony burst out laughing, and the Doctor didn't blame her, it was pretty ridiculous. After she had calmed down Harmony took another sip before speaking again. "What happened to her parents? Why aren't they traveling with you anymore?"

"They... left. All of them, they left." The Doctor straightened, as a particularly large asteroid flew by, almost grazing the TARDIS as it passed.

"That must be tough, losing everyone you care about. Trust me I know how that feels." For a moment, the Doctor could have sworn he saw Harmony's eyes burn gold, but it passed before he could double check.

"You said you lived in an orphanage before? What happened, after all I told you my tragic life story." The Doctor nudged her slightly with his shoulder, and once again he saw her frown slightly before a sad smile appeared on her face.

"My parents died when I was three, and I was raised by my grandparents. When they died a few years ago, I was sent to the Orphanage. To be truthful, I'd rather have died with my parents then go back to that place. But it wasn't so bad, I didn't have to share a room. Unless you count my old imaginary friend, but he disappeared years ago. There ya go, the tragic story of Harmonica Song, The Girl Who Had No One." She shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal, but it was quite obvious that it was.

"Hey, you have me." The Doctor grinned, as he stood up. "I'm going to go read, you wanna come? I could show you the library?"

"Yeah sure, can we wash the mugs first though? I don't like leaving things unfinished." At the Doctor's nod she gathered the mugs before standing up, and together they walked into the kitchen. "Where's the sink?"

"Over there." He pointed at the far wall, as he sat down at the table. It didn't seem Harmony wanted any help, she quickly and expertly washed and dried the mugs, before draining the sink and folding the dish towel. "You've done that before, obviously."

"Yeah, my grandma always believed in doing your share. Grandpa always tried to take over most of the work, but she never let him. Very independent women, my grandmother." Harmony walked over to the table and sat at the other end, resting her head on her hands. "You'd like her."

"I bet I would. You okay?" She seemed to be drooping in front of his very eyes, slouching slowly against the table.

"Just tired, I had a rough night and then all... _this_." Harmony gestured around the room in a general sweep, her hand strayed over the doorway leading into the hallway. "It's half the reason I fell asleep during that alien puppet show, the other half was because it was so boring. And trust me I've seen a lot of boring things in my fifteen years."

"You can always go to sleep, it's not illegal to do that." The Doctor gestured with his head at her drooping eyes and slouched form, it was obvious that she was fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, but then you'll get a stupid idea and I'll wake up in my Orphanage with no recollection of this entire meeting. I'm not stupid, I know you drugged the tea." Harmony nodded towards the mugs, which were drying on the draining board.

"I did no su-"

"Hops, Chamomile and Lavender, and just a hint of Valerian. I'm as sleepy as a new born baby being rocked by its mother, but my dad used to rock me. I remember, 'cause he used to sing. He wasn't a great singer, but good enough for a baby. Eidetic Memory, I remember my parents with great detail. I still have nightmares about it sometimes, I often wake up screaming. It's why I didn't sleep last night, there was a storm on." Harmony interrupted him, a glazed over look in her eyes. "They have to wake me, else I'll scream the whole street down. It's why they found them so quickly, my screaming led them to us. I was only three, but that didn't stop them."

"Harmony stop." The Doctor reached out a hand and grabbed hers, squeezing it tightly as she shook slightly. "It's not that I don't want you here, because believe me I do. But you're young, far to young for an old man like me. Grow up, get married and have some kids. You never know, we might meet again."

"We won't, 'cause you're going to stop running. You're just going to sit here all alone in your TARDIS, feeling sorry for yourself. What would River do if she saw you drug a fifteen year old, just to mope?" Harmony chuckled dryly at the Doctor stricken face. "Don't let yourself be destroyed by losing the ones you love, else you'll end up like the thing that took them. I'm pretty sure all of the other people you've traveled with can't be dead, so why don't you go visit one of them? You are never alone, that's what my Gramps used to say, and he didn't have anyone apart from me and Grandma."

"You don't understand, everyone I care about, everyone I love... They either get hurt so badly that they never want to see me again, or the die. There is no alternative. If I don't leave, then more people will get hurt. And I can't call myself 'The Doctor' and selfishly hurt people." He waved his hands frustrated.

"A great man with a great mind once said, 'Absence from those we love is a self from self-a deadly banishment'. I think that applies here, and anyway it isn't the name that makes who you are it's what you do. Can you honestly say that one of those many people you've traveled with or helped, would willingly tell you to just give up? Put the TARDIS into sleep mode and go live out the rest of your days beekeeping or water painting? For gods sake, carry on in the memory of those you've lost. It's what I do, 'cause of you just let every bad thing bring you down then, you'll end up alone and hated, never seeing a friendly face again. Yes you've lost people, but think about it. Did any of them ever, blame you?" Harmony's voice had almost reached a yell before she sighed and leaned back. "I might not of know you for very long, but even I have to admit you're a good person. Now, this River, it was her parent's that were took yes? Well then you're not alone in grieving them, go talk to her, and grieve."

"I can't, out timelines are messed up. My firsts are her lasts. I lo-care a lot about River, and I've already lost her once. I can't do that again." He leaned back in his seat, and ruffled his hair as a long sigh emitted from his chest.

"How can I say this without using Shakespeare..." Harmony muttered under her breath before her eyes lit up and she looked to meet the Doctor straight in the eye. "If you care even the tiniest bit about River, then why are you leaving her? If you've lost her once why are you going to lose her again? Cherish the time you have together, don't waste it on self-pity. Just drop me of home, and go get her and show her the stars. Then when she leaves again, come and get me and show me the Universe. And when you wish to see her again, drop me off and..." She shrugged, certain she had mad her point. "You might be The Last Of The Time Lords, but even still. You are never alone, 'cause you have me and River, and all your other friends. You do own a Time Machine, use it."

"You'd just let me use you like that? Pick you up when I'm lonely and then drop you of when I'm done? Maybe, I should just take you with me. After all, I need to repay you for the whole, don't be selfish pep talk. I think you just saved my life." The Doctor smiled, and saw that instead of sharing the smile immediately, Harmony frowned before smiling.

"So, are we going to go meet your estranged Time Lord lady friend? Or one of your other many Companions? After I've slept of course." Harmony had slouched even more during their confrontation over the table, and was now resting her head on the wood of the table.

"I can't go meet River, she just turns up. Unless..."

"Every time you make a first, it's her last. Whenever you go to meet her it'll be progressing your personal time line. Of course I might be wrong but, I'm probably not." She shrugged again, and a loud yawn came from her mouth.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll think about it? I promise not to wipe your memory." The Doctor mimed crossing over both of his hearts, which Harmony only blinked confusedly at before standing up and slowly walk out of the room.

"Night Doctor!" She called, her voice laced with drowsiness.

"Harmonica Song, The Girl Who Had No One... Who are you?" He pondered to himself as he walked back to the console, he never seemed to notice the chill that went through the air.

* * *

Harmony opened the door with a sigh, and was met with her old room at the Orphanage. Slowly she walked to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas, before pulling out an old tattered diary.

"Let's see what you did today, Mum." She muttered as she shut of the main light in the room, leaving only her bedside lamp on.

Harmony climbed into bed, swiftly covering herself in the duvet, before opening the book and beginning to read.

Almost an hour later, her eyes were beginning to droop considerably so she shoved the book back under her mattress before snuggling down to sleep.

She never noticed that she wasn't alone.

* * *

As the Woman walked out of the shadows, she ran a hand over Harmony's long brown hair, an almost motherly smile on her face. She walked around the room, tidying things away, folding blankets and fluffing pillows, before her eyes once again caught Harmony.

"It's almost Time for me to return, but I just wanted to make sure he hadn't killed you yet." She crouched and bent low, directly over Harmony's ear. "After all, we don't want you discovered yet. You still have quite a while before..." She chuckled as she straightened and walked away back into the shadow.

Before she left however, she paused and turned to look at the young girl once again. "Tick-Tock goes the clock, He Cradled her and he rocked her, Tick Tock goes the Clock, Even For the Doctor."

In her sleep Harmony shivered, and started to toss and turn, her mind beginning to fill with images of a alley, a raging storm over head, four very tall white men in black suits, and two loving and caring people who cared about their child. Who cared about their little Harmonica Melody Song.

* * *

**In response to the question whether Harmony is River's daughter, I can only say...**

**Spoiler's Sweetie. **

**Ah Ha! Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought!**

**KJ**


	6. Dreams Aren't Always Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Dreams Aren't Always Real

The Doctor paced nervously up and down the corridor, one hand fiddling with his bow tie, the other swinging carelessly by his side.

What if she told him to leave? What if she blamed him? He knew that his doubts were stupid, but every single time he went towards River's cell he had images flash through her mind of when she'd shot people in front of him. Maybe he ought to go back, tell Harmony she wasn't there.

"Sweetie, please stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." River's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife to butter, and he spun around to watch as she leisurely walked up to the bars of her cell, giving him a calculating stare as he pulled his braces forward before letting the snap backwards.

"River, I... Well, I just wanted to see you." He blushed as she fluttered her eyelashes, and gave him one of her coy grins.

"Well, I must say I thought this was very early for you. I must say I was right. Normally you're not so... blushing. Whatever's the matter?" River's look turned concerned as she spotted the TARDIS down the corridor, its doors half open.

"Spoilers." The Doctor whispered as he walked up to the bars, coming to a stop in front of River. "My past is your future."

"Where are Amy and Rory?" She asked, and as soon as the look of pain passed onto his face she knew. "Manhattan, oh you poor, poor thing."

"You've been there then?" He pressed, he knew Harmony was still asleep but if she woke up and couldn't find him, she'd probably run out and see River.

"You've met Harmony haven't you?" River grinned at the startled look he gave her, and continued. "Oh please, I knew that you met her sometime after my parents left. It wasn't too hard to figure out with the way you keep on staring at the TARDIS, I know you more than you know yourself sometimes."

"So she stays?" The Doctor asked, half hoping she'd say no. It wasn't that he didn't like Harmony, he did, but she was only fifteen.

"Spoilers Sweetie." River answered, and her grin increased at the Doctor's growl of frustration. "You know I can't tell you, if I did tell you everything we've ever done in my personal timeline, both of your hearts would stop beating.

"If you've been to Manhattan, then why are you in here? You said you'd been pardoned." The Doctor gestured around the prison, and winced as a particularly loud thunder crack ran through the room.

"Spoilers Sweetie." She answered again, a huge smile lit up her face. "Now you'd best go, I've got a meeting in half an hour."

"I could have you back here for five minutes ago!" The Doctor leaned closer towards the bars separating them, and was rewarded with a pleasant draft of blueberry tickling his nose, drifting from River's wild and and unruly hair.

"Yes, but my Doctor's not the patient kind." At the Doctor's look of understanding she laughed, the sound of which sent the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Don't worry Sweetie, you'll see me again. Very soon, if my memory serves correctly."

"Looking forward to it already." The Doctor leaned down and pressed a very light kiss to River's forehead, before turning around.

"Doctor!" River cried suddenly, causing him to look at her questioningly. "The Girl Who Had No One, give her a better title than that, please. Consider it a gift for an old friend."

"Who is she, in the future?" The Doctor asked, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"A mystery, one that even I truly do not know. Just, don't ask about her parents. Whatever you do, don't talk about her family. Especially her father." River seemed desperate to tell him this, so The Doctor turned around fully to stare at her face to face.

"What's so special about her father?" He seemed to be moving even closer towards her face, something which was confusing him.

"Spoilers." She whispered, before their lips met in a short but sweet kiss. "Now, go make a list of places you want to take her. Just remember my advice."

"Okay, see you around Doctor Song." The Doctor waved as he walked backwards to the TARDIS, only stopping when he walked inside and shut the door.

"Oh Doctor..." River muttered under her breath as she turned to her bed, and her diary lying on top of it. "Why, oh why, did you have to take in every stray you meet? This one might actually cost you your- finally you're back!"

As the first TARDIS disappeared a second one landed, silently revealing it's blue colour.

The doors swung open, and a voice from inside called:

"River, help it's the Doc-!"

* * *

The Doctor walked up the stairs, and silently started to pilot the TARDIS away from Stormcage, not noticing as a shadow loomed over him.

"Who was that?" Harmony's light voice asked from behind him, making the Doctor jump and clutch at his hearts.

"That was River, I wanted to talk to her about something. How was your sleep?" He replied after his hearts stopped racing, shaking his head as Harmony followed him around as he flew.

"Okay, you know, you two seemed pretty friendly. For someone who was just a 'friend'." Harmony made air quotes at the word friend, and chuckled loudly at the dark blush that started to spread throughout his face. "So, what is she to you really?"

"My wife, but it was an alternate Universe, because she wouldn't kill me, and then there was Silence... It's complicated." The Doctor sighed heavily, as he waved his hands around desperately trying to change the track of conversation.

"I bet it is. Why's she in prison?" Harmony inquired as the ship rocked to the left, sending her skidding on the floor, before settling nice and quiet.

"She killed me. Again, complicated. Now, I've just landed us and I was wondering if you'd like to go meet an old friend of mine." The Doctor gestured at the doors, a small smile on his face.

"Can I have a shower first? And, you know, get changed out of my pajamas?" Harmony plucked at the sleeve of her top.

"Right, probably not the best thing to wear. I've got some work to do anyway, why don't you go get washed and dressed and meet me back here when you're done?" The Doctor suggested, Harmony considered for a moment before walking away.

"But I want breakfast!" She shouted, her voice echoing around the large room.

"Okay!" He called after her, before turning to the TARDIS screen. "Show me all records of Harmonica Song." The Doctor spoke into the microphone, and started the search engine. The TARDIS was able to look through all databases in the Universe, as long as they weren't highly protected or encrypted, so it wouldn't be too hard to find her in modern day England.

The screen beeped, and he look up to read the results.

**SEARCH RESULTS: HARMONICA SONG**

**FOUND:** **NONE**

"What?! You're telling me that in all of space and Time, there isn't one single Harmony Song?" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Then who is she?"

* * *

Harmony hummed to herself as she climbed into the bath, slowly washing herself before lying back to relax. It was the one good thing about the Orphanage, she didn't have to share a bathroom, which meant she could stay in there all she wanted. Well, until the Doctor came knocking.

Slowly she drifted of to sleep, and once again didn't notice she was alone.

"Oh my child, now you sleep, but when you wake the dream shall begin." The Woman whispered as she walked out of the wall, a long veil covering her face. She walked over to the side of the bath tub, and lovingly moved the wet hair from Harmony's forehead.

"It is a shame he must die, but it must be done. If not for us, then for your kind. The ones he murdered. Oh my little Harmony, such a long time has passed, and you are so old now. So very old, but revenge must be made. He left us he did, all alone in the world. Sleep now, my Song. For when you awake, the Silence Shall Fall."

* * *

_The couple ran down the street as the harsh rain fell, a young child's cays piercing the night. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, and the young one doomed its parents._

_"Down here, it's a shortcut!" Her father yelled, over a loud booming clap of thunder._

_"Are you sure dear?" Her mother asked warily, her normally curly hair plastered to her forehead._

_"Dear?! Honestly I don't know why you insist on calling me so many different things, most people just call m- what was that?!"_

_"It was a flash of lightning dear, come on. We'd better use the shortcut, or Sweetie will be soaked." Her mother looked down at the baby lying in her arms, who was wailing loudly._

**_No, whatever you do, don't go down the alley!_**

* * *

**Well, here ya go the next chapter! I hope you like the teasers about Harmony, but I'm not going to reveal anything until I want to reveal it. Moffat has taught me well. Please review as it makes me do little happy dances every time I see one.**

**KJ**

**Oh, and who would you like to see first? Companion wise? It could be anyone, but don't make it ridiculously hard like Romana, 'cause that would be mean. Thanks!**


	7. Old Friends First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Old Friends First Meetings

Harmony awoke to a mouthful of water. Spluttering she sat up and choked, breathing in fresh air. Her lungs ached, and her mouth tasted awful, but she managed to get the water out by spitting.

Sighing she lay back down again, careful to keep her head above water. Slowly she breathed in then out, timing her breaths to her heartbeat. It was then she heard a strange tapping noise, in the rhythm of four beats.

_Tap... tap... tap... tap..._

On it went, until she realised it was the sound of water slowly dripping out of the side of tub, from when she had sat up choking. She relaxed again, but looked down at her hands and saw that they resembled prunes more than fingers. She knew it was time for her to leave the bath, but she just couldn't be bothered. Well that was until the whole room rocked, and she was sent out of the tub and onto the cold tiled floor. Shivering, Harmony jumped up and quickly wrapped a towel around herself, and hurriedly walked into her room and over to her wardrobe. Opening it she was met with the sight of her clothes, and she quickly picked a pair of denim shorts, a vest top and a light jacket. Harmony dressed fairly quickly as the ship continued to sway, and as she was tying the laces of her knee high conversers she was struck with the idea that she had forgotten something. As soon as she finished with her shoes, she raced her hands over her body, hoping to reveal whatever she had forgotten. The moment her hand touched her bare neck, she knew. Harmony raced over to her dressing table, and grabbed the golden locket that lay there, before holding it up to the light.

It was round, with a small clasp that opened it on the side. Small inscriptions covered it's front, and on the back there was a small word that said her name, worriedly she opened it up, to make sure whatever was inside was still safe. It was a small diamond, no bigger than the fingernail of her pinkie finger, as white as snow, and it caught the light spectacularly sending of rays of colours into her eyes. Blinking Harmony clasped it shut, before fastening the chain around her neck, patting the locket before tying her hair back in a pony tail.

"Okay, time to see whatever mad idea he's got now." She muttered to herself as she left the room, turning of the light as she did.

* * *

The Doctor ran at high speed down the corridor, almost barging into Harmony who had just left her room, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"It's the engines, they're phasing!" He yelled over the loud explosions that were rocking, the corridor swayed from side to side, and more than once they were running on the wall or the ceiling.

"It's your ship, can't you fix it?" Harmony shouted back as they turned a corner, and the ship gave a particularly large groan and it became much harder to breath. "What's happening?"

"It's like a mountain, the higher you climb the harder it gets to breath." The Doctor answered, pulling her down a flight of stairs as the ceiling started to fall.

"So where are we going?!" She asked, slipping slightly on the metal stairs.

"Emergency Console Room, the entire TARDIS is dying, if we don't get there soon..." He trailed off, glancing back at Harmony who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"If we don't get there soon, what? Tell me Doctor!" Harmony skidded to a stop, and pulled on the Doctor's hand causing him to trip slightly.

"Then the engines will explode, causing the TARDIS to implode, which will make a great big hole in the fabric of the Universe never mind Time. If we don't get there soon, then you kiss the whole of creation goodbye!" The Doctor yelled angrily as the ship made a huge groaning noise. "All this thrashing, and the ceiling falling is the TARDIS, it's trying to protect itself from the huge explosion that's about to happen, I need to save my ship. She's all I've got left."

"You've got me, no come on. We've got a TARDIS to save!" Harmony yelled, and once again they were running down the corridors, sliding around corners and slipping on stairs. "Is this what you do for fun?"

"Pretty much!" The Doctor yelled, laughing as they reached a huge corridor that had a smaller two leading off. "You go down the left one, go all the way down until you reach the secondary console, wait for me there, okay?"

"What are you going to be doing? I'm not sending you to your death!" Harmony protested as he began to walk away.

"I'm going to go save the Eye Of Harmony from turning into a Black Hole, don't worry. I'll be fine." The Doctor pulled her into a fierce hug, before pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Go, and whatever you do don't follow me." He tapped her on the nose, before running down the corridor, his jacket flapping behind him.

"I hope he's okay..." She muttered as she too ran down the opposite corridor, quickly running into a room that resembled the main console. The doorway slammed shut behind her, startling her.

Harmony walked up the stairs, and started to pace around the round console, wringing her hands as she did.

* * *

The Doctor ran into the huge room, pulling out his Sonic as he did. The Eye Of Harmony was above, spitting balls of fire and electricity, narrowly missing him at times. He quickly made his way over to the other side of the room, and started to pull out huge cables and connecting them to huge sockets in the wall, each one had a round symbol, with intersecting circles, above which he seemed to understand.

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"How long is he going to be?!" Harmony shouted at the large room, it seemed to be mocking her, showing where she and the Doctor had been only hours before, happily making plans to go meet one of his old friends. She was currently on the bottom floor, near all of the cables and flashy lights, where the Doctor had gotten the red box the first time she had met him. Harmony was pacing up and down continuously, well, that was until a strange golden light caught her eye. A strange type of whispering entered the room, although it seemed so loud it might have been in her own head.

"Hello?!" She called walking towards the golden light, pushing cables out of the way as she did. "Who's there? Show yourself?!

* * *

The Doctor stood back with a laugh. "It only took one hour! Am I cool or wh-"

A blood curdling scream ran through the room, and the Eye started to spit again, sending out huge streams of fire into the wall.

"What the?!" The scream increased intensity, and the Doctor suddenly realised who was making it. "HARMONY!"

He set of on a run, dodging the jets of fire the Eye seemed to aim at him, ducked under a fallen beam, and jumped over a deep chasm. He soon reached the secondary console room, and skidded to a halt when he reached the doorway. It was sealed with ancient symbols, which he hadn't seen in over five hundred years.

"Let me in!" He yelled, and the seal was lifted leading him to one of the most unexpected scenes he'd ever seen.

It was Harmony, glowing with a strange golden light with tinges of black mixed in, she was piloting the TARDIS with aggression he'd never seen on her before.

"Harmony, what the _hell _are you doing?!" The Doctor asked as he walked up behind her, slowly as not to spook her.

She spun around, her eyes pure black with swirls of gold inside. "Oh here he is! The famous Doctor, and his raggedy old TARDIS! Did you really think you could run away that easily?!" Her voice was toneless, and seemed to echo around the room.

"Let her go, whoever you are!" The Doctor commanded, his voice hardened as Harmony laughed callously.

"Oh why? Does this pathetic girl mean something?! She is _nothing_! Whereas I am EVERYTHING! I shall get my revenge, Doctor!" Harmony moved away from the console, towards the doors and casually opened them, showing a blue and green cascade outside. She turned around to face the Doctor, a smug grin on her face. "Look at you, so old! I have watched the Universe wither and age, all thanks to you! Because you left me for dead, Doctor! It isn't even your real name is it, Theta Sigma?! I know you, I have had all of eternity to watch and wait, and now I can carry out my plans. All thanks to you, and this pathetic excuse for a human!"

"Who are you?!" The Doctor asked again, his voice darker than ever before.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Right now your TARDIS is self-imploding, which will blow you _and _your little Assistant Companion all the way to the Medusa Cascade and back! And then I can ride the waves in conscious being alone. Say bye-bye to your little stray, you've only got three minutes left!" Harmony finished triumphantly, before turning to watch the Cascade again.

Silently, the Doctor sneaked up on her, and grabbed the TARDIS door, ramming it into the side of her body. It hit her head particularly harder than the rest of her body, and she fell unconscious onto the floor. Quickly the Doctor ran up the stairs and started to flew the TARDIS away from the Cascade, managing to half turn of the self implode countdown.

"Take us someplace safe, take us someplace safe." He muttered under his breath as he piloted, one eye keeping an eye on the asleep form of Harmony below. The ship rocked and thrashed, the doors swung shut and Harmony rolled to the foot of the stairs.

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor hurriedly ran down the stairs and picked up Harmony, gently resting her head on his shoulder, and with his foot kicked open the door.

He recognized where he was almost immediately, but it was then he felt Harmony's pulse weaken, and blood started to pump out her mouth, nose and the closed lids of her eyes. Restraining a sob, he did the only thing he could. He called for help.

"SARAH!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm evil. So sue me. Please review, as it makes me happy if you do, even if you hated it.**

**KJ**


	8. Bloodied Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form.**

Bloodied Surprises

Sipping her tea, Sarah Jane Smith took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes, a content sigh coming from her mouth. It was peaceful, no aliens had popped up on Mr Smith's radar for over two weeks, Luke was home from University, currently studying in his room, and Clyde was watching a movie, with Rani joining him. The house was silent, and she had taken the opportunity to take a book into the living room, and quietly read. Well, that was until strange groaning noises started to emit from the attic.

"What?" She muttered as they picked up speed and intensity, and crashing noises started to echo around the house. "He can't be here."

"SARAH!" The Doctor's voice yelled out over the groaning noises, and as quickly as she could, Sarah Jane started to run upstairs, and met Luke on the landing.

"Is it-" He began to ask, but Sarah Jane simply grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs behind her.

They reached the attic, and raced in and were greeted by the sight of the Doctor, and he was carrying a blood soaked girl in his arms.

"I need your help. The TARDIS is still recovering and won't let me back in, the doors swung shut behind me, and Harmony's going to choke on her own blood if I don't help her soon."

Without a word, Luke hurried over and pulled out the chaise lounge she kept in their for when she wanted to relax, and the Doctor gently laid the girl down on it, resting her head as the blood continued to spill out, she started to thrash violently her and opened her eyes for a moment, showing empty voids where the pupils should have been.

"Who is she? What happened?" Sarah Jane asked almost immediately after the Doctor stepped back from the girl, before pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to scan her.

"It's a long story and I really don't know most of it. Relax, oh come on please, relax!" The Doctor hit the Screwdriver on the side, crouching down next to the girl, and started to run it over her closed lids.

"Mr Smith I need you." As soon as the words left her lips, the Xylok computer started to produce from the wall, steam puffs and music along with it.

"How can I be of service?" Mr Smith asked, his smooth voice calming her for a moment.

"Full medical scan of Harmony." The Doctor spoke before she had a chance to, his Sonic Screwdriver was now pointed directly at the girls- Harmony's skull and its whirring noise seemed to be increasing. "This is going to hurt- and you might want to open the windows, otherwise they'll blow."

Quickly, both Sarah Jane and Luke rushed around the attic, opening all of the windows they could reach.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of gold from behind them, and they spun to look, as a huge column of golden wisps came billowing out of Harmony's mouth. They swirled around the room, before streaming out of the window.

Mr Smith's screen started to show a ECG, and the beat of a heart drifted through the room. "Monitoring shows low blood levels, I would suggest a transfusion."

"My medical gear's on the TARDIS, and she won't let me in." The Doctor jerked his head backwards towards the TARDIS, the windows showed a golden light from inside. "She was damaged pretty badly by whoever that was."

"Doctor what happened?" Sarah Jane asked again, walking over to where he was sat by Harmony's side. "Who is Harmony?"

"Harmonica Song, that's who's currently lying on your chaise lounge. I always loved a chaise lounge." The Doctor hung his head momentarily, before putting his Screwdriver away.

"Come on I'll clean you up, you're covered in blood. Luke, look after Harmony for him. Get K-9 up here if Mr Smith needs a break." She not so gently pulled the Doctor from the room, and took charge knowing the Doctor well enough to know he was _very _emotional right now.

"No, I need to stay with her!" The Doctor protested all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, only stopping when she shoved a cloth into his hands.

"Wash up, it won't help her by standing vigil. Trust me." She added when he looked like he might refuse, and then started to make tea. "Still milk and three sugars?"

"Yeah, it's the one thing that's never changed. Well in my ninth I preferred it black, but now I have a high tolerance of sugar again." He rambled for a moment before drifting back into silence, dipping the cloth into water and rubbing himself clean with a blank look on his face.

When the tea was ready, she took the cloth and firmly placed the mug in his hands.

"Drink." She ordered as she made her own, taking out a packet of digestives from the cupboard, dunking one in before eating it. "What happened Doctor?"

"It's a long and complicated story, and I don't know most of it. You see, I was in the main Console Room when the Cloister Bells started to ring, signaling danger, and then the engines started to phase which is never a good thing. So I started to run down to The Eye Of Harmony, and ran into Harmony-"

* * *

Upstairs in the attic, Luke Smith was pacing continuously. The girl, Harmony, hadn't improved at all, and he was starting to get worried. True, his mother and the Doctor had only been downstairs for half an hour, and Mr Smith did say it would take awhile for her to wake up, but he couldn't ignore his human instincts, that were telling him that she should have woken up by now. Sighing he plopped down on the chair that he has positioned next to the chaise lounge, and picked up his fallen book. He reread the same paragraph five times before he threw it back on the floor and slouched in his seat, running a hand through his hair resignedly.

He raced his eyes around the room, taking in the many alien devices in the room, knowing which use each one had. Sometimes it was a blessing to have a photographic memory, other times it was a curse. Sure, it greatly helped him with his studies, but it also made some of his friends greatly jealous, at him not having to revise much before a big exam. Also having a working mind of every human technological advancement since the dawn of time was slightly distracting at times, but that wasn't the worst thing. No the worst thing was the fact that most of time, he was socially awkward. He never knew what was the right thing to do, or say, and when it came to females of the human species he was even further behind than Clyde. And that was saying something.

But sometimes it was just difficult to choose whether to listen to your analytic mind, or your human heart. Luke sighed again, and slouched even further into his chair, he began to watch the EKG on Mr Smith's screen, and began to be slowly enthralled by the beep that sounded every few seconds. He rolled his head, wincing at the crack that sounded in the room, echoing slightly in the silence.

His attention turned to Harmony, the girl who was currently lying on his mothers chaise lounge, covered in blood. Her long dark hair had come loose from the ponytail and had started to clump together where it had touched to blood, and her face was a dark red, as the blood had dried slowly, her clothes didn't fair much better and she looked very uncomfortable in the dry and rigid blood soaked clothing. Her neck was also covered in blood, and the golden necklace that hung there had turned an ugly brown colour.

"I suppose, I should clean her up a bit. It would be polite, and if the Doctor saw her like this..." Luke muttered to himself as he stood up, stretching slightly as he did. Quickly he went to the bathroom, collected three towels and ran one of them under the tap. Now he was sat on the chair again, slowly and carefully wiping away the blood with the gentlest hand he could muster. The towel was quickly becoming blood soaked, but luckily it was flaky so it came of easily.

He had been working for half an hour when he heard the door open, and when he turned to look he saw his mother there.

"How's the Doctor?" Luke asked, continuing with his work, trying with all his mind not to blush.

"Okay, I managed to calm him down. The man's brilliant when it comes to Daleks and Sontarans, but an absolute wreck if his emotions get the better of him." Sarah Jane walked up to her son and placed a reassuring hand in Luke's shoulder. "When she wakes up call us, and don't pester her questions, the poor thing will need a lot of rest and recuperation. Goodness knows the Doctor needs it."

"Yes mum, if she wakes up you'll be the first to know. What happened though? To her and the Doctor? The TARDIS keeps making really weird noises, like it's moving things around inside, but it can't do that... Can it?" Luke looked towards the blue box, it's paint was chipped in places and the light bulb on top had smashed, leaving small pieces of glass scattered around it's landing area.

"I don't know Luke, It's been a long time since their was a Smith on the TARDIS." She replied sadly, patting him on the back before walking out of the room, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, but we went out and by the time I got back to my laptop I was too tired to upload. Well Sarah Jane and Luke have been included in this chapter, and if you read my profile you'll get more information about my stories and such. From now on I'm only going to upload on Wednesday's and Saturday's. Wednesday will be a mini episode, whereas the Saturday one will be the full thing. Anyway there's more information on my profile, so read it if you want. Reviews are brilliant, so please if you have the time review. It would make my day.**

**KJ**


	9. Smith And Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Smith And Song

Harmony was hurting all over, and all she could see was a burning golden light. It consumed her, it ravished her, it burned her. She was burnt to a crisp, yet she her skin was smooth like the water on a calm lake. She was on fire, yet she was as cool as a autumns night. Slowly she started to wake, and on her burning hot-yet-cool face she felt a flannel, slowly wiping at her skin. Her eyes fluttered, and she saw a glimpse of a boy, no older than seventeen, sat at her side, slowly working with a look of determination on his face.

Her eyes opened fully and he jumped backwards, a blush spreading throughout his face. He was quite good looking, short brown hair, blue-green eyes, and dimples. Simply scrumptious. Warily she sat up, and winced at the stiffness that encased her bones, they creaked slightly as she stretched.

"He-" She began to speak, only to burst into a coughing fit, her throat was dry and cracked, and burned slightly as though something was in it.

"Here." The boy held out a tall glass of water with a straw sticking out, and greedily she took it from him, and sipped it quickly.

"Thanks." Harmony croaked, her voice was dry and her throat hurt even more as she spoke, causing her to take regular sips of water. "I'm Harmony, who're you?"

"Smith, Luke Smith." He clumsily held out a hand, and she gave him the empty cup, before grasping the other in a handshake.

"Where's the Doctor? And what's with the big EKG screen? I'm pretty sure hospitals don't have attics." Harmony took the momentary silence to look around the room, taking in the strange and curious objects, before looking down at herself. "Why am I covered in blood? Is the Doctor okay? What about the TARDIS?"

"The Doctor's fine, and so's the TARDIS, well it won't let anyone in, and it keeps making really weird noises, but apart from that they're both fine. The EKG machine is Mr Smith, and I'm pretty sure he can stop doing that now!" Luke raised his voice slightly, and Mr Smith got the message, slowly shutting himself down, muttering as he did. "And the whole covered in blood thing... I'm going to let the Doctor explain that one, mainly because I don't know."

"Okay, but can you not shout for him in here, 'cause I have a raging headache. It feels like I've had bulldozers in here." Harmony clutched at her head momentarily, before sliding down in the chaise lounge. "Can I have another drink too? My throat is still sore."

"Yeah sure, I'll go out onto the landing and shout them." Luke stood up, and in a few seconds he was gone.

* * *

The Doctor sat at the table morosely, silently stirring his tea with one hand. Sarah Jane had listened to him tell his story in astonished silence, and was now telling him about her adventures since the last time she had seen him.

Suddenly Luke's voice cascaded down the stairs and into the kitchen, clearly heard against the quiet of the house.

"Mum, Doctor, Harmony's awake! Could you bring her a drink?!" His voice echoed around the Doctor's mind for a few moments, before what he had said kicked in.

The Doctor jumped up, knocking his chair back as he did, and raced up the stairs, almost sighing in happiness when he reached Luke. He entered the attic, and saw Harmony curled up like a cat, her eyes were darker than usual, and her skin was a bleached white. She looked terrible.

When she saw him enter the room she grinned, sitting up slightly, though she winced slightly when she banged her head on the back of the chaise lounge.

"Doctor!" Harmony greeted him, pulling him down for a hug before shoving him down onto the chair Luke had abandoned.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked wringing his hands nervously, before crossing his legs in an attempt at normality.

"Yeah, I just... What happened? 'Cause the last thing I remember was being in underneath the main TARDIS console, and there was this golden light and the next thing I know I'm lying here, and some random stranger is wiping blood from me. So, what happened?" Harmony positioned herself differently and rested her head on her shoulders, staring at him as he started to explain.

"The TARDIS started to crash, the engines were phasing and The Eye Of Harmony started to... well I don't know what it was doing, and I can't check the manual." The Doctor glanced back at the TARDIS before looking at Harmony, and noted the confused look in her eye. "I threw it into a supernova, it was wrong. I went down to try and calm it down and ran into you, and after we separated I went down to the engines and managed to fix whatever was wrong with her, and then I heard you scream. By the time I managed to find you, there was something possessing you, it knew me. From a long, _long _time ago. It said I provided it with means to carry out his plan, and it had set the TARDIS onto self-destruct, so I knocked you out and managed to fly the TARDIS here and turn of the self-destruct sequence, although the moment I stepped outside the doors it swung shut behind me. Then Sarah and Luke, her son, came running up and I used the Sonic to get whatever was inside you, out. I still can't get inside-the TARDIS I mean."

"Who's Sarah?" Harmony asked, looking around the room with great interest.

"A very old friend. I was a completely different man back then, but listen I need to tell you something-"

"I'm still traveling with you, and if you drug me I'll tell Miss Smith." Harmony interrupted him with a grin, before sobering. "Listen, yeah I had a bad experience with one lunatic! But trust me when I say, I've had a lot worse."

For some unknown reason, the Doctor truly could believe she had been through worse. The very thought made his stomach churn uncomfortably, and he reached a hesitant hand to her own, and gently held it.

Harmony grasped it lightly, a small smile on her face. "I know you've lost people before, but it'll take a lot more than one possession to get rid of me. Just ask my Grandparents, they raised me. Although they were more like parents to me, they were there for me."

"What happened to your parents?" He remembered River earlier that very day, although it felt like much longer ago, telling him not to ask about them. But he couldn't help it, something terrible had happened to this girl, and it was his instinct to help hurt humans. It was practically his job title, 'Helper For Hurt Humans'.

Harmony lent backwards and breathed deeply, closing her eyes before answering. "They died. Murdered when I was three and a half. A good man let them die, and for that I'll never forget him. I'm not a violent person by nature, but I swear to god, if I ever get the chance I'll kill him in cold blood."

"You're only fifteen, nobody should kill." The Doctor gripped her shoulder slightly, and saw that she flinched slightly when he touched her.

"If you knew someone who was like a father to you, let the murder of your parents happen, would you just stand there and let him live? If you had his life and death in the palms of your hands, would you give him a hand and help him up? Because I wouldn't." Harmony opened her eyes to look at him, and the was a slight golden shine to them.

"No, but I would only kill as a last resort." The Doctor knew he was lying, but after all it was him who created Rule One. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?"

Harmony nodded her assent, and watched as he fixed his bow tie before standing up and leaving the room. "I thought so." She snorted to herself, before stretching. "Doctor Brave And Good, He Turned Away From Violence, When He Understood, The Falling Of The Silence." Harmony sang quietly to herself as she ran her fingers over the circular inscriptions on her golden locket, which at closer inspection was actually a pocket watch hung on a golden chain.

* * *

**Hi, I'm spoiling you but there won't be any until Wednesday and to be truthful the only reason I'm putting this up now was because of Lemonaides messages because you made me feel guilty, I hope you like it. Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed, as each and every one of them made me do a small happy dance. Also, I'm going to be posting a small one-shot on the eleventh of every month that will be in the universe of this story, and if you have any requests I'll write and post them on that day. Now these requests can be anything, as they will help my writing skill improve, but I do have one request of you, well two actually:-**

**1. You give me some background or foreground of the story you want, if you want it, as it'll be hard to create a story with a character I don't know.**

**2. Please Private Message me as I'd like to keep them secret from the others before I post them.**

**Well there ya go, please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**KJ, see you on Saturday!**

**P.S. Lemonaide, I hope you're happy! Now I have to write another chapter for Wednesday! But considering I don't sleep it shouldn't be a problem.**

**P.P.S. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	10. Farewells And New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

Farewell's And New Beginning's

"Thanks, I was starving." Harmony gratefully took the plate of sandwiches Luke was offering, before munching down onto a ham and cheese one. "D'ya want one?" She asked in between mouthfuls.

"Please, I haven't had much today." Happily he took one of the plain cheese sandwiches.

"So tell me, how do you and your mother know the Doctor? He doesn't really do house calls, from what I've gathered at least." Harmony looked around the room once more, highlighting the strange and curious objects it held.

"Mum used to travel with him, years and years ago. When he left, she carried on defending the Earth. She never stopped." Luke gestured towards Mr Smith. "He's a Xylok, placed inside a computer. He's pretty much all the help we need, most of the time that is."

"What about you?" She asked tilting her head sideways, and eating another sandwich.

"What about me? Nothing." Luke shrugged unconcernedly before taking a bite of his food.

"Well, don't think I'm rude for saying this but... isn't your mother a bit too old to be having a sixteen year old kid? And where's your father?" Harmony's eyes flashed golden for a moment, before her hand grasped the locket that hung around her neck.

"I wasn't born. I was created by the Bane to help them invade Earth, mum found me and well here we are. I don't have a father, to be truthful I don't have a mother either, in the biological sense." Luke spoke quietly, and Harmony patted his arm in a friendly way. "What about your family?"  
"I don't have any. My parents died years ago, and my grandparents raised me, and they died when I was thirteen so..." Harmony shrugged slightly, before her eyes caught Luke's. "So why don't you tell me about your adventures with aliens? I have to say, I knew they were real but I kinda thought they stayed away from Earth."

* * *

"Just leave them for a moment, it won't help her by staying with her twenty four seven." Sarah Jane pushed the Doctor back down into his chair, before sitting down in her own and reading her discarded book.

It was silent for three minutes before the Doctor's voice pierced the air. "Do you have any birth records of Earth? It's just I need to look something up, and the TARDIS isn't going to let me in any time soon."

"In my desk, third drawer down. It's alien so be careful of how you use it." She warned as the Doctor walked over to he mahogany desk and started to ransack the third drawer.

"Ah ha!" With a triumphant shout he stood up, clutched in one hand a strange silver object that looked slightly like a hand scanner.

He walked out of the study into the living room, shutting the door behind him, and sat down on one of the cream couches.

The Doctor held up the scanner and pressed what was obviously the turn on button, and watched in fascination as the screen lit up and showed a search bar.

"Harmonica Song." He spoke clearly, already knowing that it wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know.

**SEARCH RESULTS: HARMONICA SONG**

**NONE**

**RELATED SEARCHES: MONICA WILLIAMS-ADOPTED CHILD OF-**

"Doctor, the TARDIS had opened its doors!" Luke's voice echoed through the house, and the Doctor dropped the scanner, slipping his finger on the rapidly appearing words, and ran up to the attic.

When he finally made it into the room the TARDIS was giving of a golden shine, much like he did when he had just regenerated and a low humming noise was emitted around the room. Harmony had stood up, and was now standing precariously in front of the TARDIS doors, one hand on the smooth blue door.

"Doctor, I don't think she can move." She whispered quietly, mindful of Luke standing there behind the Doctor.

He walked over and gently pulled her hand from the door, before pushing them open and walking inside. It was the same console room, yet it was different. There seemed to be darker colours, more golds and reds, and there was a slight vibration from under the floor. The Doctor walked up to the main console and ran a hand over it, whispering calming words as he did. Whatever he had said seemed to calm the TARDIS down, as the vibrations stopped and the room lit up.

"Doctor." Harmony's voice called from behind him and he spun around, jumping back slightly as she was closer than he thought.

"What is it?" He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and gestured to Luke for him to give her some privacy.

"That thing, or person, who was in my head, they are gone right? I mean they have left?" Harmony seemed to be extremely nervous, and kept glancing at the Doctor warily.

"I managed to make them leave your mind, their currently in conscious thought in the 21st century. They aren't going to hurt you any more." The Doctor patted her shoulder in a comforting way, and was mildly surprised when Harmony pulled him into a hug, a few tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay."

"I don't know why I'm crying, but I am. It's just when I was asleep I could hear them whispering to me, and I was so scared." Harmony's voice shook for a moment before she stepped backwards, out of his warm embrace. "I think I'm going to get cleaned up, can we get going soon? I wanna go to the moon, I have since I was a kid."

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go say goodbye to Sarah and Luke. You coming?" The Doctor started to walk towards the door, pausing as Harmony answered.

"Yeah, let me just check something in my room. I won't be long." Harmony smiled, and the Doctor couldn't help but notice that a shadow seemed to be looming over her face.

"Okay, I'll see you down there." He waved as he walked out of the room, not noticing the glare Harmony set on him as he left.

"Yes you will, Theta Sigma." Harmony giggled to herself, and her eyes turned golden again, this time there was no hint of black swirls.

* * *

Sighing with relief Harmony walked into her room, slamming the door behind her heavily. Her bag was lying on her bed, exactly where she'd left it. She walked over to it, opening it with slight aggression until she found her prize.

When her hand found the black 9mm gun, she grinned and pulled it out of her bag, running her hand over it to make sure it wasn't scratched in anyway. Satisfied that it was still in perfect condition, she expertly slid the magazine out and checked the bullets were still inside, before replacing it, smiling at the small clicking noise.

She pointed it at a painted target on her wall, and grinned as she flicked the safety lock off, and with the practice of someone who had done it a thousand times, pulled the trigger, noting that it hit the bulls-eye directly in the center.

"Tick Tock goes the clock, He cradled and He rocked her, Tick Tock goes the clock, Until I kill the Doctor." She sang to herself, as the golden pocket watch on her neck glowed slightly.

* * *

Luke climbed slowly up the stairs, having been banished by his mother who wanted to talk to the Doctor alone, and had told him to check on Harmony as she was still recovering. He here he was, alone in the TARDIS looking for a girl he'd only spoken to once, in a place that was infinite. Great, this was going to be easy. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Harmony, walking directly in front of him, so they crashed together, their heads banging painfully, and fell onto the floor, Harmony on top of him her jacket half done up.

They blushed and stumbled for a few moments before they came to a stop, Harmony straddling him. Luke was aware of the blush that was currently spreading throughout his face, as he could see it reflected in Harmony's dark brown eyes, which he noted had just a splash of blue in them. She too was blushing, and for a moment they were completely still, simply staring at each other mortified before they scrambled away from each other, stuttering apologies.

"I didn't mean too, I wasn't-"

"It's entirely my fault, I was distract-"

Their voices merged, so it was difficult to tell who was saying what, until they stopped talking and sat there breathing heavily. Harmony glanced up at Luke and let out a quiet giggle, and a few seconds later they had both burst out laughing, rolling around on the glass floor, their joined laughter echoing around the room.

"That was the most embarrassing moment I've had, in a long time." Harmony said between her gasps for breath, and she crawled next to Luke, collapsing on her back to join him in staring up a the ceiling.

"It's not for me, I get into embarrassing moments all the time. It's not my fault, it's just I'm not really that good with other humans. When you're born at thirteen, you miss out on vital life lessons." Luke moved into a more comfortable position, and rested his head on his folded arms.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked suddenly, leaning up on her elbows. Harmony turned to look at him, her hair casting a shadow over his face.

"Yeah sure, why?" Luke pulled out the sleek silver mobile, and let Harmony willingly take it, as she pulled out her own.

"I'm giving you my number, in case you ever want to talk, or one of those aliens gets the upper hand and you need some help. Or you know, you just want to talk. I know what it feels like to be the odd one out, I was raised by my grandparents and called them Ma and Da for almost fifteen years." Harmony grinned, and Luke couldn't help but notice she had a lovely smile. "Here, I took your number so I can phone you, if that's okay."

"That's fine, sometimes it gets a bit boring stuck between Clyde and K-9 for company. Most of the time I Skype." Luke took his phone back, and slid it into his back pocket, before readjusting himself to get a better look at Harmony.

"Why do you Skype when you live with your mother? And who's K-9?" Harmony raised an inquisitive eyebrow and her necklace jostled, swinging freely below her neck.

"I don't live with my mother, I'm at University now. Youngest one there actually, 'cause I'm only seventeen in two months. K-9's a robotic do that mum has, he came with me to Uni, but he's resting in my room. The Doctor gave him to her as a present, and she gave him to me when I told her I was leaving home." He explained, taking the chance to look around the huge console room. "Did it change when the Doctor regenerated? Last time I was here it looked like coral, not a mad scientists laboratory."

"I think so, but I'm not really sure. He doesn't like talking about his past from what I've gathered, and considering the fact he thinks I'm too young to travel with him, I think if I ask he'll drug me again." Harmony hurriedly continued at Luke's alarmed expression. "He's lost a lot people so he thinks he should travel alone, and with me here he couldn't exactly do that. But I managed to change his mind, if I hadn't he'd have probably go climb a cloud somewhere and mope, until some young twenty something girl came along and snogged him. Did you know he's married? Yeah, River Song is his wife. But she's in prison for his apparent murder."

Luke looked at her bewildered, and saw that she mirrored his expression. "Well he is a Time Lord, it's going to be complicated."

"Time Lord's his name, it doesn't mean he knows what he's doing. The first time I met him we went to the end of the Universe, 'cause he can't fly the TARDIS properly. I've only known him for two days and I know that already." They both chuckled deeply before the Doctor's voice ran through the room.

"Harmony, Luke, where are you?" He asked, his voice echoing slightly off the vaulted ceiling.

"In here!" Luke answered standing up, before offering Harmony a hand.

"We were just talking." She explained as the Doctor reached them, his hair flopped spectacularly on his forehead.

"About what?" Sarah Jane inquired as she followed the Doctor into the room, and Harmony noted she was rubbing her arms as though she was cold.

"Just, teenager stuff. You wouldn't want to know. I wanted to thank you for the sandwiches and allowing me to bleed all over your chaise lounge, it reminded me of my Ma she used to sit on one and read to me. I was only a kid back then, but it's stuck with me all these years so thanks again for the sandwiches and the drinks and the sleep. I'm insomniac so it really helped." Harmony shook Sarah Jane's hand before walking down the stairs and towards the door, Luke following but both the Doctor and Sarah Jane didn't.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Luke said as they neared the door, the Doctor and Sarah Jane shared a hug behind them, and laughter could be heard as they split apart.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Luke." Harmony quickly reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, before Sarah Jane reached them.

"Bye." Both Luke and Sarah Jane stepped outside the TARDIS, and the doors swung shut behind them. Blinking Harmony turned around to face the Doctor, not noticing the small impish grin he had.

"Harmony, why are you blushing so fiercely?" He asked, chuckling at the gasp of mortification that left her as she realized he could see.

"Nothing! Look can we just get going? I wanna go on a proper adventure, not two boring trips of boringness and a near-death situation. Can we please go somewhere that is actually fun?" Harmony scowled as she walked up the staircase and towards the main console, avoiding him altogether.

"Oh please, I've already got somewhere mapped out, I just need to take us there that's all." The Doctor glared at her slightly when she scoffed at his words, but as he started to pilot the ship, she never had chance to reply because she was screaming so loud. "I am a master at flying the TARDIS!"  
"No you're not, you are a madman with a blue box!" Harmony yelled in return, as the room seemed to top and turn and sent her flying on the glass floor.

"You have no idea how true that is, Harmonica Song!" The Doctor shouted, as a huge groaning noise started to fill the room and he let out a laugh that merged with it.

"Don't call me Harmonica, nobody calls me Harmonica!"

* * *

Sarah Jane and Luke walked into the lounge, both of them collapsing onto different couches.

After a few moments of silence Luke's voice filled the air.

"Is knowing the Doctor, always like this?" He asked, not noticing his hand was idly tracing the cheek were Harmony had kissed.

"Pretty much yeah." Something, and she didn't know what, was digging into her back, so Sarah Jane dug around into the couch for a moment before withdrawing the silver scanner the Doctor had borrowed. Reading it's screen, she spoke quietly. "I guess he's checking up on his old companions."

"What?" Luke turned to look at her, bewilderment in his eyes.

Sighing Sarah Jane showed him the screen, and Luke read it quite clearly.

**-AMELIA POND AND RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS**

* * *

**Well, this was supposed to go up tomorrow, but I'm going to be very busy with schoolwork and Skyrim and we're going to town so I won't be anywhere near my laptop, so I've put it up now instead. You honestly don't know how happy I was when I saw that I had 17 reviews, I almost had a heart attack when I read them. So hopefully we can make it to twenty with this chapter? Seems hard to believe we're at chapter ten already, but here we are. Please review, as it makes me write faster.**

**KJ**


	11. An Awful Lot Of Running

**Disclaimer: I do nor own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form.**

An Awful Lot Of Running

"I can't bloody believe you!" Harmony screamed as they ducked under a wall, a barrage of bullets ripping into the brick and mortar.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I thought it would be peaceful and stress free!" The Doctor defended himself, one hand pulling Harmony along behind him, the other holding his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Peaceful and stress free? More like death, death and more chance of death, and I'm only wearing a towel!" She scoffed loudly as they entered a long steel corridor, the sound of bullet fire ricocheting around the narrow room. "Now what?!"

"We run as quickly as we can!" The Doctor quickly aimed the Screwdriver behind them, at the door and noted satisfactorily as a heavy clicking sound ran through the chamber, as the door locked. "That should hold them off for a while. Run!"

"What is it with you and the running? Seriously you never mentioned this when I signed up! No it was all 'Come and see the Universe with me', not once was there any mention of giant headed space rhinos!" Harmony yelled angrily as they swerved around a corridor, skidding slightly on the metal floor.

"That's because I wouldn't get many friends if I advertised the Judoon! They aren't really the sort of thing you put in the brochure!" The Doctor protested, mainly to himself, as they both caught sight of the wooden blue box that took them to the planet in the first place.

They sped up, almost reaching the box before the sound of thudding boots and shouts reached their ears.

"JO BO KO LO TO MO FO, RO YO KO!" The Judoon sounded angry, and the sight of their guns aimed and ready to fire looked angry.

* * *

Three Hours Earlier...

"Can we go somewhere peaceful? I'm still recovering from being possessed and I just want to relax." Harmony replied, the TARDIS stopped spinning momentarily before picking up again, twice more nauseating than the before.

"Fine, I guess. Sarah did say you needed rest, so I guess okay." The Doctor sounded petulant, and he knew it but he couldn't exactly help it, he hadn't been on a decent adventure in _ages. _"There is a planet in the Seahorse Nebula which has a fifteen tentacle rating. Apparently their mud baths actually clean the pores of your skin individually. One pore at a time, takes an awful amount of time, just sat there covered in mud but if you want to then fine. Individual pore mud bath, coming up." He started to dance around the console, and like a mad professor he pulled levers, switched switches and hit the left side with a mallet whilst kicking the right side with his boot.

"They were right, you _are_ mad." Harmony whispered quietly to herself, holding onto the side of the ship for dear life. "So it's kinda like a glorified spa, but for aliens?"

"Yes, that is exactly what is!" The Doctor whizzed around towards her, and playfully bopped her on the nose with his finger, before returning to pilot the ship a manic grin set on his face. The sound of the engines picked up significantly, and the room rocked causing Harmony to skid slightly on the glass floor, one hand grasped firmly around the metal banister.

Slowly but surely the rocking stopped, and after a moment of high pitched screeching silence entered the room, penetrated only by the heavy laboring breaths of Harmony. "You drive like a mad man. You're a mad man, with a blue box." She wheezed, letting go of the banister to clutch at her chest, her face slightly pink.

"Oh Harmony, I am _definately _a mad man with a blue box." The Doctor grinned at her momentarily, before pulling a rather large lever and rubbing the console in a tender way. "I've just landed her, go on out and look around." He nodded towards her questioning look, pushing her slightly towards the doors when she hesitated.

"It's... white. Pretty, but white." Harmony noted when she opened the doors, taking in the large room one wall a huge window, showing a beach, white couches scattered throughout the room, coffee tables situated in front of some.

The TARDIS had landed in a corner, nestled in between the far wall and a huge fern plant, completely blocking the TARDIS from sight of anyone looking in their direction. The blonde haired receptionist sat at the other end of the room barely lifted an eyebrow when the Doctor and Harmony approached her, seemingly from nowhere.

"How may I help you today?" She intoned, clearly having done this a thousand times.

"Mr Smith and Miss Song, my client won the competition for the free deal. You know, with the whole spa day out thing that Humans like. She won." The Doctor quickly flashed the Physic Paper, and the woman's eyes became unfocused for a moment. "Mr Smith and Miss Song, I'm her Guardian. For today."

The receptionist shook her head, before a smile appeared on her plump face and she passed them both a flyer. "This entails what the Red Sun Spa offers, and the prices of additional treatments. As a competition winner, you also have free lodgings. Down the corridor and to your left will be your rooms, please ask if there is anything you need or want. Red Sun Spa only wants the happiness of it's patrons above all else."

Nodding to the smiling woman, Harmony and the Doctor walked around the desk and down the corridor, and Harmony could have sworn she heard the Doctor snort lightly under his breath. "Happiness above all else, my bow tie." He muttered darkly.

"I'm guessing you don't believe her." Harmony stage-whispered, grinning when a dark flush spread quickly throughout the Doctor's face. "To the left?"

"To the left." The Doctor lead the way, a small spring in his step.

"This better be worth all this walking Doctor, I just want to curl up and sleep." Harmony rolled her head, and a loud crack rang through the air. "I have to do that more often.

They reached a futuristic door, and it opened by itself as they arrived revealing a silver robot with white gleaming eyes.

"How may I be of service Sir/Madam?" It asked, its voice computer generated.

"Um, I'd like a full treatment and a banana?" Harmony answered hesitantly, poking the robots arm slightly.

"A banana?" The Doctor inquired with a grin as the robot sped off, a trail of smoke following it.

"You always take a banana to a party, they're the most fantastic fruit on Earth." She replied, following the robot as it led her to a bar with another robot standing behind it.

"Your treatment area starts to the left," The robot gestured towards another door, before turning to look at the Doctor."Your lodgings are to the right, please do not leave them without permission of Sir/Madam Song." With that the first robot whizzed off, leaving the second one holding an outstretched banana.

"Thanks." Harmony said with a giggle as she took the banana of the robot, before clearing her throat. "I give the Doctor permission to go _wherever _he wants. I'll see you later, I want a mud bath."

"Bye!" The Doctor waited until Harmony left before pulling the Sonic Screwdriver out, and pointing it at a security panel in the wall. Immediately the small screen on the panel turned on, showing the full layout of Red Sun Spa and it's occupants. Red was human, blue was alien, and green was the robots. The Doctor sighed at the boringness of the map before a small red dot, that showed human, kept flashing on and off sometimes being replaced by green. The map showed that the Red-Green dot was in a private wing, that could only be accessed through the treatment area as it was one huge shared space. Grinning the Doctor turned off the map and set off in the direction Harmony went, narrowly missing the first robot which was making guard swoops of the area.

He walked through the door Harmony had left through, and found himself in a long corridor with a skylight showing a clear orange sky and a glistening red sun that cast blood-like shadows around the room. The Doctor shuffled down quietly, ducking behind a fern plant when one of the many doors that littered the corridor opened and revealed a robot which was quietly muttering to itself, mainly about the softness of towels. Looking around, he saw that there was no other way of getting through the corridor alone, so he sneaked up on the robot and started to follow it, his Screwdriver pointing at it's main control unit as he did. Now the robot was in his full control, and his alone, all he had to do was keep up with the Sonic and even that was only until the defenses protecting the robot failed. So they walked down the corridor, the Doctor slowly shadowing the unknowing robot passing several other robots and their human followers, the rich and famous obviously frequented the Red Sun Spa as the Doctor knew many of the faces he passed where famous in the Seahorse Nebula. Ah the Seahorse Nebula, the only Nebula with a red sun in over four thousand light-years, also the first Nebula Humans colonized when they reached the furthest stars in Earth's night sky. The Doctor had been there before, a long time ago, and saved the Emperor from being Exterminated by, well, the Daleks.

He took a look at some of the rooms they were passing, as some of the doors were open, so far he'd seen a pool, a bar, a living room, and three more bars. The last one the door was half shut and he could hear people arguing inside, apparently someone had channeled their inner Captain Jack Harkness.

"Look, I didn't know he was you husband, if I did I would have asked you to join us!" An American accent shouted, a sound of laughter following it.

"Why, oh Lord, why would I want to join you Human scum? Our Lord has made it perfectly clear that you lot aren't to be trusted!" A female voice shouted back, and the Doctor idly wondered if she was from Kilos. "Back home you would have been hung for what you just did!"

"Good job we're not on Planet Stupid-But-Sexy then isn't it!" The American shouted back, and a loud bang was heard from the bar.

Raising his eyebrows the Doctor carried on, reaching the room where the Red-Green dot was signalling out, he left the robot standing guard outside and entered the room. It appeared to be a bedroom, as in the middle of the room there was a huge bed that was around five feet wide, and in the center was a woman lying on her back facing the ceiling.

Slowly the Doctor walked towards her, a deep sigh escaped him when he saw her face. Half of it appeared to have melted off, and the other half had a strange silver pattern that seemed to flow with her veins. Her pale silvery blonde hair was dry and brittle, scattered behind her head like a pillow dried blood mixed in, again traces of sliver could be seen mixed in. Her body was a mixture of melted skin, silver veins and mottled skin, and her fingernails were dried and yellow, and the dress that covered her was loose, showing that the body had been left for a while. The smell pointed towards decomposition as well. Respectfully he closed her white eyes, and scanned the silver veins that showed on her skin gaping slightly when the results were returned.

"Who uses Type Argon 32 Servers? They're banned!" His voice raised itself before he heard the door opening behind him, and he spun to see a recognizable face.

"Who the hell are you?" It was the American accent from the the bar, and now he knew where he recognized it from.

"Jack!"

* * *

Moaning deeply Harmony climbed into the bud bath, her eyes closed in peaceful bliss. The calm music rang through the air, and the cucumber slices on her eyes blocked out most of light the dark room offered. The mud was warm, and the surface of the bath comfortable, to her left a banana and a slice of chocolate cake, to her right a tall glass champagne. The server didn't exactly know she was underage, and the Doctor wasn't going to find out, she wasn't going to tell him.

She burrowed deeper into the cushion underneath her head, and the music turned itself of as she listen the drumbeat of her hear-

Banging issued from the door that she entered from, and grouchily she removed the cucumber slices from her eyes and climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself, and yelled for them to wait as the banging continued. Angrily she walked over to the door, a hundred percent certain to give the knocker a good piece of her mind. But when she opened it she found herself face to face, not with a fellow Human as she expected, but instead-

"Giant headed space rhino. Giant headed space rhino. Why is there giant headed space rhino knocking on my door?" She muttered to herself as the so-called giant headed space rhino held up a red scanner, with a blue laser pointed at her head. "Uh, hello? I'm, uh, Ha-Amelia. Who're you?"

The rhino-like creature plugged the scanner into a socket on it's chest plate, before speaking in recognizable English. "Human, Earth. Human, have you seen this fellow Human?" The rhino held up a hologram of a handsome man, wearing a blue coat and holding a gun.

"No I haven't, may I ask who you are?" Harmony politely held out a hand, shaking her head at the hologram.

"We are the Judoon, Enforcer's of the Shadow Proclamation. If you see this man-" The Judoon held up the hologram again. "-tell the nearest Judoon captain, then return to your cabin he is AAD."  
"AAD? Armed And Dangerous? Sure thing, Judoon. I'll tell you what, if you tell me what he did I'll pretend to help him and then drop him to you. Fair deal?" She grinned cockily at the Judoon's hard to see, but obvious, discomfort.

"In the Red Sun Spa, there have been reports of Human's being killed but covered up. The Shadow Proclamation has deemed the Judoon worthy enough to investigate, and we have found several old body's of Type Argon 32 Servers, which were banned over forty years ago." The Judoon confided in a lower tone, his eyes glancing around the empty corridor.

"What's so bad about Type Argon 32 Servers? I thought it was the Type 40's that were banned, something about overuse of conversion." Harmony leaned on the door frame, looking the Judoon up and down. "My name isn't Amelia, that was my mother, I'm Harmony. What should I call you?"

"Bilu. It is true that the Type 40's were banned, but the Type 32 was worse. Argon's were able to use anything to repair themselves, but in the Type 32 they started converting other thing's _into _Argon's, including Humans. With the Human disappearances and the Argon bodies found..." Bilu trailed off, his ears flattened against his head.

"So what did the Human do?" Harmony nodded towards the hologram again, and noted that the man had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"He was shot by the Judoon for interfering with the investigation," Here Bilu paused, glancing down the corridor again before looking at Harmony straight in the eye. "Then he jumped up and ran away. We only wish to know how he survived the laser gun, it should have disintegrated him."

"Huh, well if I spot him I'll tell you. I'd best get back to the mud bath." Bilu turned to walk away, pausing when Harmony spoke again. "You haven't seen a man in a bow tie have you? Really floppy hair, no eyebrows?"

"No, but I shall look for him as well. Thank you Harmony Child Of Earth." Bilu gave a bow and started to walk away.

"I'm not of Earth." Harmony said idly, watching as once again the Judoon stopped walking. "Oh, I'm much more of a Demon Child." She winked at the astounded face of Bilu before walking inside the room, around the mud bath and towards the shower.

"Look's like I'm off to find the Idiot and his Idiotic friend." She muttered under her breath as she dropped the towel and stepped into the cubicle.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Jack repeated, his gun aimed at the Doctor's left heart.

"Jack, it's me!" The Doctor pouted, fiddling with his bow tie. "What did I say about guns?"

"I've never met you before in my life, and trust me it's a long one." Jack shifted at the Doctor's use of the word 'guns', and lowered his gun cocking his head to the side.

"Ah, but you see there's a difference between 'Never Met' and 'Never Seen'. Because we have met, you just haven't seen this face!" The Doctor pointed at his own, rather large, chin grinning when a figurative light bulb went of over Jack's head.

"Doctor?" He asked incredulously, stepping forward quickening his pace when the Doctor nodded. "Doctor!" Jack pulled the Doctor into an unexpected embrace, thumping hard on his back.

"Jack!" The Doctor returned happily, a huge grin on his face.

They split apart, Jack taking in the Doctor's current form, the Doctor glancing worriedly over Jack's shoulder.

"Look at you, all baby-faced and that chin! Suspenders! I knew you'd see sense, but a bow tie? Seriously?" Jack pointed at the offending article of clothing, and hid a chuckle when the Doctor grabbed it protectively.

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" He protested, smoothing his hair from where it had fallen messily after Jack had grabbed him in for a bear hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Jack asked stepping away from the Doctor, the grin on his face seemed permanently etched on.

"Harmony wanted somewhere peaceful to relax, and I knew the Judoon where investigating this place so I decided to take her here. Then after she went of for a mud bath, why I don't know, I hacked into the map and found this." He jabbed his head back at the corpse of the woman, lay out on the bed.

"Type 32 Argon's? I thought so, before the Judoon started to hunt me down, four people had disappeared and the reading's for the east wing are just weird if you look at them for long enough." Jack commented at the silver veins that ran across the woman's body.

"So why are the Judoon hunting you down?" The Doctor asked as they approached the corpse once more, scanning it with the Screwdriver as he did.

"They tried to disintegrate me. It didn't work, obviously." He gestured to himself. "Turns out they don't like it when you interfere with their investigation."

"Yeah, that's the Judoon for you. Most pig-headed race in the galaxy. Well, I say galaxy but I can never really narrow it down to which one but there are a lot of galaxy's in the universe, so it's hard. What did you say about the East Wing?" The Doctor spun to look at Jack, slipping his Sonic away.

"There are lot's of lifeforms there, but not on the official scanner. I had to hack in just to get a trace of them, why?" Without answering the Doctor swept out of the room and down the corridor, but halted at Jack's voice. "It's the _other _way Doctor."

Scowling with a blush he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction, noting with some satisfaction that Jack followed him without question.

"So, who's Harmony?" Jack asked in a curious tone of voice as they swerved through the maze of corridors, passing many droids, Humans and on one occasion and extremely flustered Judoon which Jack hid from.

"My Assistant Companion." The Doctor answered easily, sidestepping another droid which seemed to be arguing with a drunken sailor.

"Since when did you have 'Assistant Companions'? I certainly wasn't an Assistant!" Jack protested jokingly.

"She's only fifteen." He said, as if that answered everything. It didn't.

"_Fifteen?!_ Doctor, what happened to not traveling with anyone because they get hurt? If she's only fifteen, the surely she should be with her parents?" Jack almost shouted, and he would have continued if the Doctor hadn't whizzed around and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"She lived in an orphanage, she doesn't have anyone. When she found me I was about to go and live on my own, I had just lost two of the most bravest and most brilliant people I have ever met. I was so cold and lost, and she brought me out of that. Harmony saved me. I repaid her with a trip, and then she almost died and don't laugh at me! After we've been here I'm taking her home. I always was." The Doctor removed his hand, lowering his head at the same time.

"Does she know of your plans?" Jack inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I think if I tell her she'll hit me. Then cry. Hitting and crying mixed together really isn't good." The Doctor fumbled with his suspenders for a moment before twiddling his bow tie.

"So you're just going to drop her off with a goodbye?" At the Doctor's guilty look, Jack's other eyebrow joined it's brother. "You're not even going to say goodbye!"

"I have to! She's too young, it was a mistake even getting to know her name. I'll take her back and she can grow up without the constant threat of death looming over her. It's what I should have done with you, all of you! Companion is just another word for a death sentence." The Doctor started to walk again, angrily this time.

"Doctor, no offense but... remember the last time you sent someone home for their own good? That didn't turn out great, and someone died." Jack watched as the Doctor bristled before continuing to walk, acting as though he hadn't heard Jack in the first place.

"Here we are the East Wing, now lets get that door open." They had reached a deserted corridor, which had only one-huge-door leading off it. There was a small control panel next to the door that the Doctor was currently Sonicing and due to the muttered cursing the Doctor was issuing under his breath Jack knew exactly how long they were going to be stuck on the wrong side of that door.

A long, long time.

* * *

Harmony was getting bored. And she didn't mean it was boring, she meant she was bored. It was already there, not reaching it. It wasn't like she thought it would be easy to eavesdrop on the Judoon, Droid's and the Humans that ran Red Sun Spa, but she definately hadn't thought it would be _this _hard. Seriously, who deadlock sealed a ventilation shaft? Who would be that paranoid, so they didn't even allow spying from the ventilation? Well, it turned out they were paranoid for a reason, as Harmony was currently kneeling next to the panel which allowed entry into the ventilation shaft, cleverly hacking into it.

With a groan the laser grid that blocked her entrance fell off onto the white tiled floor, and grinning she climbed inside, sliding against the cold steel metal. It was hard work, navigating the labyrinth of tunnels, and every five feet she came across a grate on the floor of the tunnel which showed the room below, and twice she had caught sight of the Doctor. He was arguing with the man that the Judoon had showed her on one occasion, although she didn't know what they were saying, as they were quite a distance away when she'd first saw.

Voices started to echo around the shaft, and before she knew it there was a room above her, a metal grate showing the underside of a table. Quietly as possible she pushed the grate upwards, and climbed out onto the carpet, sighing at the warm difference from the metal of the ventilation shaft. People were talking around her, she could see them sat on the chairs that surrounded the table, legs of many different colours, male and female, and at the head of the table a steely feminine voice spoke.

"Will you just shut up?" The voices around the table stopped together as one, this woman obviously held a lot of respect. Or fear. "Now, Johnson what did the Judoon say about their investigation?"  
"Uh, Ma'am they said that the Type 32 Argon parts that they've been finding, scattered around the Spa, have founded a more 'direct' line of investigation." Johnson spoke with a slight stutter, his voice squeaky and high pitched.

"And this means?" The woman asked again, her voice hardening.

"This means that the Judoon will be personally investigating everything we will be doing, from now until they find out what we've been doing." Another voice spoke up, a mans, it was cold and rigid and it seemed to be coming from the opposite end of the table.

"What are we going to do Ma'am? If they find out we-" Johnson was interrupted by the woman, a snide tone of voice.

"Yes, we know what they will do Johnson, we've known since before we started this whole thing, and you didn't seem to mind then!" There was silence around the table, and the woman breathed deeply before speaking again. "We'll just have to move up are plans, have any of the guests fitted our needs?"

"Just one Ma'am, the mud bath shows that she had a high level of Artron Energy. We could use it for a power source." Harmony recognized the voice of the woman the reception desk, and glared at her shoes.

"We've used plenty of Time Agents before, what makes this one so different?" The man from before spoke up, his voice lighter and casual, a teasing tone to it.

"More than a Time Agent, I mean pure, raw Artron Energy. I haven't seen the readings spike this high, since our Lord visited us, and we _all _know what he is." The receptionist seemed frustrated, and Harmony couldn't blame her the man seemed like an idiot.

"Who is this Artron Energy in?" Johnson asked, his chair squeaked as he lent forward eagerly.

"Harmony Song, this weeks unknown competition winner. The mud bath went of the meter when she climbed in." Harmony froze at the woman's words, and started to edge towards the open vent, one leg half in before the woman spoke again.

"Where is she?" Harmony quickened, she was now completely in the vent, up to her midriff but she was having some difficulty reaching the vent cover/

"Underneath the table, apparently." At Johnson's words the wood scraped on the carpet, rough arms grabbed Harmony, and pain came from the back of her head, making her scream as the world turned black.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not updating on Saturday but something happened, and the internet was playing up, but hey, you get the longest chapter yet by far! Hopefully you're not too angry with me, as it is over four thousand words long, and I did have to rewrite it twice. I just want to thank all those who Favorited and Reviewed it really made me happy, I never expected to get twenty-five already! Also the news about Matt Smith leaving also made it harder to write, but also easier 'cause it was hard to write and watch the character at the same time. But Doctor Who's about change, and I only hope the next Doctor is good enough to carry on the huge legacy. After all, it will be pretty hard to be introduced right after the Fiftieth Anniversary. Well, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble, so if you could please review and it will make me so much happier. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to Captain Cynthia who threatened to destroy my laptop with a sledgehammer if I didn't finish this today. So thanks.**

**KJ**

**P.S. Please, please review!**


	12. This Song's A Solo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form.**

This Song's A Solo

The Doctor increased the setting on the Sonic Screwdriver as Jack paced continuously behind him. The Immortal Captain-_now that was a title!_- was getting restless, and had appeared to run out of embarrassing questions and innuendos to make the Doctor suffer through. Either that or he was still stumped from when the Doctor made a sly remark about how Eleven was bigger than Nine _and_ Ten-although to be truthful he _had _blushed for five minutes after Jack's gasp of shock- and the Doctor couldn't see one more sex joke about anything in the plain white corridor, there wasn't anything to suggest-

"You're Sonic Screwdriver is _definitely _bigger this time." Jack interrupted his inner dialogue from where he had leant on the wall, leaning on one hand to stare suggestively at the innocent Screwdriver that was clutched tightly in the Doctor's hand.

Blushing at the double meaning of Jack's words- when _didn't _they have a double meaning?- the Doctor stood up as the door he had been working on slid open revealing, wait for it, _another_ plain white corridor.

"Haven't these people ever heard of expressing yourself? Honestly, I've known Daleks with more colour than this. Literally. Oh and stop using my Screwdriver for your vulgar jokes- they aren't funny!" The Doctor added when he saw the grin that was threatening to expand on Jack's face.

"Of course they're funny, Baby-Face." Jack teased as he walked by, his Vortex Manipulator beeping quietly against the silence of the corridor. "Come on, there's a signal coming from somewhere in here."

Reluctantly, and grumbling about the name 'Baby-Face', the Doctor warily followed Jack he too was picking up a signal with his Screwdriver but it was coming from the opposite direction.

"Ah-ha!" Jack swung open a metal door which stood out against the whiteness of the walls, it led to another corridor-surprise, surprise- although this one was made out of the same metal as the door, causing the room temperature to drop significantly.

"So where's the signal coming from?" The Doctor asked, pointing out the fact that there wasn't anything in the room that could emit a signal, just a long steel corridor that led to another long steel corridor.

"I don't know, maybe it's in one of these rooms." Jack pointed to the doors that lined the corridors, these were also steel although some had small glass windows showing the insides of the rooms. "Storage, storage, and more storage." Jack noted as he walked down the corridor, looking through the windows, an eyebrow raised. "Why do they need so much storage? All they need is mud, and there's plenty of that outside."

"Well, considering we found a woman half converted into a Type 32 Argon, is think we know why they have so much storage. You know why the Type 32's were banned, they're practically Cybermen but without the urge to 'Upgrade' everything in sight." The Doctor made a robotic voice at the word 'Upgrade', striding past Jack, who looked surprised at the Doctor's speed.

"You know, for someone of your age, I'd have thought you would be slower. Walking with a frame, with old wrinkly skin." Jack chuckled at his own joke, the Doctor's glare only seemed to increase his amusement.

"Well, if that's what you think I should be doing, I can't wait until I reach _your _age." The Doctor replied testily, scanning each door with his Screwdriver. "I think the signals coming from here." He nodded to a door further down the corridor, and he and Jack walked towards it quickly, their boots clanging against the metal floor loudly.

Their speed only increased as they neared the door, behind them they could hear approaching footsteps and shouting, and the noise of something heavy being dragged along the floor.

Jack pulled open the door quickly, pulling the Doctor in behind him, and he quickly shut it and ducked out of sight. The Doctor Sonic-ed it shut, he too ducked out of sight, the noises of people walking had neared even closer, and Jack was afraid to breath in case they heard him.

"I told you to bring the bed, the wheels would've helped a lot. She's heavy." A male voice exclaimed, and a light thumping noise was heard.

"It's not my fault the boss has decided to go mad. This was supposed to be a simple job for the Church, but _no _we just had to kidnap some kid with Artron Energy. What the hell is Artron Energy anyway? Who's this kid, that's what I want to know." Another voice responded, and the Doctor's breath constricted, his mind increased thinking, each thought worse than the last.

"I don't know about the kid, but Artron Energy's got something to do with Time I think. We did it in school, something about Artron Energy is older than the Universe, and the one before that. It allows- bloody hell she's heavy! I think I've done me back in, great just great!" The first voice cut off with a groan, whereas the second voice chuckled loudly.

"Come on, the sooner we get her to the cells the sooner you can get a nap. Grandad." The voices left, their arguing echoing down the corridor for a few moments.

"They've got Harmony, they've got Harmony." The Doctor repeated to himself mentally as they backed away from the door, his breathing increased as he paced the small room, completely ignoring Jack's repeated attempts at conversation.

Why would they take Harmony? She wasn't important, she was just a child. A child, an orphaned child, who wanted to see the stars, and he had took her to see the the stars, heck he'd taken her to see the beginning and the end of the Universe itself. He was going to take her back, they had only come here for relaxation- as well as the reports of Type 32 Argon's-

"Doctor shut up!" Jack clamped a hand over the Doctor's mouth, and exasperated smile on his tanned face. "It seems this regeneration rambles when you're nervous."

"I can't help it, I'm a Time Lord we have to ramble, our brains too filled with more important stuff." The Doctor spoke, his voice muffled by Jack's hand, which he seemed in no hurry to remove.

"Now, I know Harmony means a lot to you, so we're going to go break her out, destroy the Argon's and then go eat some food. Then you can go abandon her in a really stupid way, just so she can get hit by a bus crossing the road." Jack scoffed at the Doctor's glare, and reinforced the hand covering his mouth. "Don't even try to pretend that she'll be even more safer on Earth, not with all the Daleks and Cybermen, Sontarans, and god knows what else, invading every other day. Earth is probably more dangerous than you give it credit for. Just, don't make the same mistakes again, you know as well as I do that everyone you leave behind always make their way back to you. Look at Rose, she traveled through whole Universe's to get to you. This Harmony doesn't seem like she'll give up easily."

The Doctor moaned at Jack's words, seeing the truth in them. Again he tried to speak, but was stopped by the hand and determined to make his opinion known he licked the palm of Jack's hand, grinning when Jack pulled it away, revolted, to wipe clean. "I know Earth's dangerous, but considering she was almost killed by a Time Lord possessing her, I need to keep a distant eye on her."

"What do you mean Time Lord possessing her? No offense but, you're the last one left." Jack sounded confused, and the two raised eyebrows showed that he was confused.

"Obviously I didn't get them all." The Doctor chuckled darkly as he began to pace again, one hand straightening his bow tie. "Before we came here, we had been attacked-the TARDIS was self-imploding, going to rip out a huge chunk of the Time Vortex along with it, so I sent Harmony off to one of the spare Console Rooms, I thought she'd be safe whilst I fixed the main engines, but after the Eye stabilized I heard her scream. By the time I got there, she was possessed by something, someone. They knew my old collage nickname from Gallifrey, and I haven't told _anyone _that."

"So... somewhere out there is a completely bonkers Time Lord that knows you personally?" Jack asked wearily, his brain seemed to be working more than usual, in the Doctor's personal opinion. "Look, I know he died but-"

"It's not the Master, Jack that much I know. I did a DNA scan on the remains left behind in Harmony, the only match was species. It could be any Time Lord, not just one that knew me personally. I was... well known back ho-there." The Doctor coughed slightly, before opening the door and strolling out of the dingy room. "Come on, I think the cells are this way."

"Wait," Jack caught up to him as he walked down the corridor in long strides, his blue coat flapping behind him. "You said the remains left behind in Harmony, doesn't that mean she'll have some Time Lord knowledge?"

"Some yes, minimal though- probably hidden in her subconscious- she'll just have a few headaches from time to time. Nothing to worry about, unless of course they try to possess her again. Then it could cause some... _problems_." The Doctor chuckled nervously, flattening his beige shirt as they rounded a corner.

"So basically, you're just going to drop off a completely normal human girl, who also could turn into a psychopathic Time Lord lunatic, at any given time? Great, that's just great." Jack said sarcastically, shutting the flap of his Vortex Manipulator with a snap.

"Oh, it'll be fine don't worry. It's like when they said 'You can't go into a Cyberman ship alone, you'll get killed!', and that turned out _fine_! Sure, Craig was almost turned into the Cyberleader, but Alfie saved the day! And now he accepts the name Alfie, and no longer calls himself 'Stormarmageddon Dark Lord Of All!'. Which, in my personal opinion, was ripping Voldemort off. Of course I told Alfie that, but he wouldn't listen. Just kept going on and on about, 'How he taught young Tom everything he knew!'. As if!" The Doctor snorted loudly, completely oblivious to the incredulous stare Jack had pinned him under. "Well, they're happy now. I wonder if they'll have another kid. Mind you, they still think I'm dead and burned so I probably should drop by sometime. Oh well, I'm a Time Lord. I've got plenty of time."

Laughing at his own joke, the Doctor continued to walk briskly down the steel chamber, his boots clacking loudly against the floor.

"What about that signal? It was supposed to be coming from that storage room, but the only thing that was in there was... well storage." Jack pointed with his thumb back the way they had come, he too had noticed that the room had little inside it, but unlike the Doctor, didn't know where the signal _had _come from.

"Oh, it's simple really. It's originating from downstairs, now hurry up. I'd like to rescue Harmony before they cut her up for spare parts, if you don't mind."

* * *

Harmony paced around the small cell she had been unceremoniously dumped inside, her head was still aching from where it had hit the solid concrete. Her clothes had been taken, replaced by a sickly green gown, which looked as though it belonged in a hospital. This royally pissed off Harmony, as the knee high converser boots she had been wearing had been a gift, given to her by a good friend, and she wasn't going to give them up easily.

She had kicked, screamed, punched, and yelled for her release- but the robot stationed on the other side of her cell door hadn't even flinched, so she had resorted to using her rather genius brain cells to come up with a plan to escape.

Harmony had worked out that the Doctor probably knew she had been taken, and was also friends with the guy who had survived incineration that the Judoon were looking for, considering his wife was in jail for his apparent murder. The people who had taken her were looking for Artron Energy, whatever that was, and due to what she'd eavesdropped from two passing scientists the Doctor had even more than her. They hadn't discovered the TARDIS, but had found an unusually high level of Artron Energy in the reception area, so they probably would find it soon. This left her with two possible escape plans, neither of which she liked much.

Plan number 1 was difficult, but all good plans were. All she had to do was disable her robot guard and make a run for it, but she was in a enemy base and knew nothing of the layout. She could escape sure, but then run into the main evil-doers themselves. So that one had it's flaws.

The second plan was much more safer, but it involved _waiting_, and Harmony hated waiting. All she had to do in this plan was wait for the Doctor to rescue her, and she didn't like being rescued. Harmonica Melody Song wasn't a Disney Princess, nor was she going to act like one. It was decided.

She'll break out, then look for an air duct, after all one got her into this mess. One can definitely get her _out _of it. Hopefully.

* * *

"So, let me get this right- you married your companions daughter, who was conceived on the TARDIS and is a Time Lord?" Jack's voice had raised a few octaves.

With a exasperated sigh the Doctor nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, and now she's in Stormcage. Honestly I don't know why everyone reacts like that, it's like it's unheard of for me to marry a fellow Time Lord."

"That's because it is unheard of. You're the very last of you kind, and now I find out that all you have to do is make a baby on the TARDIS and you get a Time Lord!" Jack's voice had risen even further, pushing past the barriers that didn't make the Doctor flinch.

"You do _not _get a Time Lord, you get a Human with certain... Time Lord-y characteristics. Not a full Time Lord, but not a full Human either. It's more of an even mix." The Doctor made a strange movement with his hands, perhaps showing the even mix of Human and Time Lord.

"So what is she? A Human Lord?" Jack asked, his voice lowering a bit.

"Hmm... a Human Lord... I like it! From now on I'm married to a Human Lord!" The Doctor bounced off, more of a spring to his step.

Laughing at the Doctor's enthusiasm Jack followed. "God help the children." He mumbled to himself as the Doctor seemed to start humming the TARDISes engine noises.

* * *

Whatever they were using the air ducts to pump air into and out off, it must _stink_! The air duct Harmony was currently crawling through smelt distinctly of burnt flesh and rotten eggs. She wasn't even going to ask about the drunken singing that was wafting through the open vents she came across every once in a while. Perhaps these vents ran the length of Red Sun Spa and the drunken singing was someone happily destroying their liver in a bar. Actually that was the only idea she had come up with, mainly due to the five Type 32 Argon's following her through the vents, they'd been chasing her since she had broken out of her cell, using the decapitated robots head to bash her way out. It appeared that if you broke one Argon then it would send out a distress beacon that signaled other Argon's to come and rescue it.

Thus her current predicament was born, in the bowels of Red Sun Spa's secret hidden underground base that had prison cells. She was just glad they had decided to wait until they chopped her up for spare parts, but for what she didn't know. The only thing that she could see being upgraded was the robots, but you couldn't make robots out of people that was just-

"Oh god." Harmony muttered to herself as she realised _why _she could smell burnt flesh in the vents, they were using Humans to repair the robots. "That is disgusting."

Harmony turned another corner, putting more distance between her and the Killer-Robots-Of-Doom, sighing when the burnt flesh and rotten eggs disappeared as well as the drunken singing. Good, it was giving her a raging headache. Now she was travelling the ducts in silence, silently thanking that the robots hadn't found her, also wishing she could find the Doctor and his undead-friend.

That was until she came across a familiar whizzing noise.

* * *

"So, now what do we talk about?" Jack asked as they climbed down the many, _many_, steel stairs that led into the basement of the building. They had worked through what the Doctor had done since he'd last seen Jack, and Jack had worked through what he had done since the last time he had seen the Doctor, so now they had nothing to talk about. Oh the woes of Time travelling men.

"I could tell you about how I met Harmony, it's quite amusing story actually." At Jack's nod the Doctor continued, his voice visibly cheering. "Well, I was in a dark place, no not a sulk- shut up- and I was preparing the TARDIS to go land somewhere for a while, well we got stuck in a Time Storm, and Sexy started to crash-stop laughing!- and Harmony decided to go get milk and took a short cut down the alleyway the TARDIS was landing in, and fell in, but of course because it was a _Time _Storm, we didn't just stop there. Next thing we knew, the doors had disappeared and the Universe was ending. Had to high-tail it outta there before we ended up dust to make a new star in the next Universe."

"So, you took her to see the end of everything? Nice, real classy." Jack snorted at the glare the Doctor sent him, before speaking more. "But seriously, how did a Time Lord even survive the War? I mean, there aren't any left, they sent out search parties when it had ended to try and round up the survivors and they couldn't find any. You all had just... disappeared from both Time and Space. It was around then that the news spread around, the War had ended. It was one of my favourite subjects at school, Time always fascinated me."

"Yeah, speaking about that, when did they start to teach about Time in schools? I mean, in Human schools?" The Doctor asked, glancing down the remaining stairwell.

"Oh, I dunno. It's always been there really, since the late Twenty-First Century at least. The Church introduced it, something about preparing our young for... Hmm, I forgot. Well, it isn't important is it?" Jack chuckled to himself happily, after all it didn't actually matter. To him at least. "Anyway, you avoided my question; how did this Time Lord survive?"

"I don't know." The Doctor ruffled his hair, looking uncannily like his previous incarnation that Jack blinked a few times at the sight. "I was at the eye of the storm, I was in the TARDIS when everything started to end, and then the Time Lock sealed the planet. The Master ran away, not that I blame him-it's what I did- and hid himself at the end of the Universe. There could be others sure, they could've locked themselves away in their Pocket Watches, but in my mind I knew I was alone."

"You said knew, aren't you alone any more?" Jack asked, frowning.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, my internet was down. Chapters are going to take longer to upload now, seeing as they're getting bigger and the summer holidays are starting. Plus I have another fanfiction idea, about Harry Potter but that's going to take a while as I'd like it finished before I upload. Something I wish I'd done with this one to be honest. Again, I'm sorry, but chapters are going to have around two weeks inbetween as I do need a life. Sorry.**

**KJ**

**P.S. Review even if you hate me now.**


End file.
